


Look at all these funky super heroes- aren’t they just miraculous?

by SorryJustAnotherPerson



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Also chloe knows the identities too because she’s smart, Aromantic Asexual Alix Kubdel, CAUSE I DIG FRIENDSHIP, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Found Family, Good Chloé Bourgeois, Group chat, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Kagami Tsurugi is a precious queen, Ladynoir friendship, Miraculous Side Effects, Nathalie accidentally adopted them all I don’t know how that happened, Oh yeah and her identity wasn’t revealed either, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Texting, They just friends, identity reveals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorryJustAnotherPerson/pseuds/SorryJustAnotherPerson
Summary: Slither.io: someone compliment my chat name I thought about it for like five minutes.Ladybug: god I hate everyone here.Ladybug: except Honeybee and Ryuko, you two are doing greatRyuko: Thank you?HoneyBee: thank you LBPegasus: I haven’t even done anything wrong!Rena Rouge: i feel so heart broken;;ChadNoir: GASP what do you mean you hate us bugaboo?? I thought I was your favoriteLadybug: ChatChadNoir: yes bugaboo? :3Ladybug: I will suffocate you with a pillow.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste & Chloé Bourgeois & Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois/Kagami Tsurugi, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug (one sided), Lê Chiến Kim/Ondine, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 370
Kudos: 929





	1. What is this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It begins..

**_[Ladybug has started a new chat!]_ **

**_[Ladybug has added Chat Noir, Rena Rouge, Carapace and Five others...]_ **

_New Chat_

_(5:50 pm)_

**Ladybug** : Chat Noir wanted me to make a chat for us all. I won’t be active often because I’m busy but please get along!

**Chat Noir** : Thank you bugaboo!!

**Ladybug** : Don’t mention it.

**Ladybug** : Seriously don’t mention it keep this chat a secret.

**Rena Rouge** : HOLY SHIT

**Rena Rouge** : IS THISD REAL HOLY SHIT

**Rena Rouge:** this is like.. all of my fanfictions coming to life right now oh my god;;

**HoneyBee** : What is this?

**Ryuko** : yes, I have the same question, what is this?

**Roi Singe** : oh my god you all type like old grandpas

**Carapace** : hah lol

**Ladybug** : I don’t!!

**Ladybug** : I’m just.. _professional_.

**Chat Noir** : Bugaboo there is nothing professional about us.

**Chat Noir** : WAIT YOU CAN ITALICIZE?

**Chat Noir** : _WOAH_

**Rena Rouge** : wait how did you get our phone numbers?

**Chat Noir** : We didn’t! Our weapons connect with our phones automatically, me and LB tested it out and realized we could all stay in contact anonymously, so I asked for a group chat! We don’t see you guys often and I wanted to get closer to you all!

**Carapace** : aw that’s sweet

**Pegasus** : _Completely_ anonymous..?

**Ladybug** : Yep! Completely. Magic keeps the numbers safe- sorry Pegasus you won’t be able to trace this chat to anyone

**Pegasus** : That is fine with me. I wouldn’t wish to risk anyone’s safety with my findings anyways.

**HoneyBee** : I’m still confused on why I’m here?

**Ladybug** : You’re a member of our team HoneyBee! Why wouldn’t you be?

**Honeybee** : i

**Honeybee** : no reason

**Rena Rouge** : if you’re still up on that whole replacing queen bee don’t worry about it! you’re great honeybee!

**Ryuko** : That is correct, we don’t know who you are but you are an exceptional superhero, Honeybee. Do not let Chloe Bourgeois’s role as your predecessor ruin you. You are different.

**Rena Rouge** : yeah, can’t be worse than chloe anyways

**Roi Singe** : that’s right! You won’t ever be as bad as Chloe!

**HoneyBee** : ah..

**Ladybug** : guys i think she gets it.

**Roi Singe** : im just saying..

**Ladybug** : look, Chloe made a good bee. i know you all and how you feel about her but still

**Ladybug** : in fact-no offense to Honeybee but if Chloe hadn’t revealed her identity i would have definitely kept her as hero. she was great and i know Honeybee will do great too.

**Ladybug** : Don’t be too hard on Chloe. She’s trying her best to do better and I think that’s good on it’s own.

**Rena Rouge** : dang.. I guess you’re right

**Roi Singe** : i guess so.. sorry

**Chat Noir** : well said bugaboo

**HoneyBee** : Thanks Ladybug. I think Chloe would be really happy to hear that.

**HoneyBee** : You too guys, I’ll do my best.

**Chat Noir** : Anyways! On a more positive note! I’ve been testing this chat’s features and-

**_[Chat Noir has changed to chat name to ‘Super hero friends!’]_ **  
  
  


**Chat Noir** : Isn’t that so cool!?

**Ladybug** : Oh my god

**Rena Rouge** : you are surprisingly pure

**Carapace** : way too pure  
  
  


**Pegasus** : especially for someone who runs around in a leather cat suit..

**Ryuko** : I quite like it, I’d like to be friends with you all

**Rena Rouge** : Pure

**HoneyBee** : pure

**Carapace** : pure

**Ladybug** : pure

**Chat Noir** : pure

**Roi Singe** : WAIT WE CAN

**_[Roi Singe has changed their name to DonkeyKong]_ **

**DonkeyKong** : WOAHH

**Ladybug** : oh no

**Rena Rouge** : oh?

**Chat Noir** : OOH

**[Chat Noir has changed their name to ChadNoir]**

**Rena Rouge** : KYJGHFLPPHJHJH  
  
  


**Carapace** : _CHAD_?.!?

**Viperion** : HEBBAHAHAHAAA

**DonkeyKong** : NO WAIT NO _IM_ THE CHAD

**DonkeyKong** : DAMN IT

**ChadNoir** : honhon jealous monkey?

**ChadNoir** : Also hi Viperion! Where have you been?

**Viperion** : working on hw

**ChadNoir** : I probably should too whoops

**Ladybug** : same

**HoneyBee** : same

**DonkeyKong** : same

**Pegasus** : oh jeez.. You all..

**Viperion** : oh yeah also-

**_[Viperion has changed the chat name to ‘Hawkmoth Ass Kickers’]  
_ **

**_[Viperion has changed their name to Slither.io]_ **

**Slither.io** : someone compliment my chat name I thought about it for like five minutes.

**Ladybug** : god I hate everyone here.

**Ladybug** : except Honeybee and Ryuko, you two are doing great

**Ryuko** : Thank you?

**HoneyBee** : thank you LB

**Pegasus** : I haven’t even done anything wrong!

**Rena Rouge** : i feel so heart broken;;

**ChadNoir** : _GASP_ what do you mean you hate us bugaboo?? I thought I was your favorite

**Ladybug** : Chat

**ChadNoir** : yes bugaboo? :3

**Ladybug** : I will suffocate you with a pillow.

* * *

_Hawkmoth Ass Kickers_

_(12:23 am)_

**Ladybug** : MOTHER OF FUCK

**Rena Rouge** : IMGJ UP WHATS WRING

**Slither.io** : this was something to wake up to..

**Pegasus** : I’m very glad I was still awake, what’s wrong?

**Ladybug** : MIDNIGHT FUCKING AKUMA THATS WHAT

**Honeybee** : this is definitely a side of ladybug I have never seen before.

**Ladybug** : CHAT THE FUCKING EIFFEL TOWER

**ChadNoir** : On my way!

**ChadNoir** : Plagg is annoyed with these midnight akumas

**Ladybug** : motherfucker id be too

**DonkeyKong** : need any help?

**Ladybug** : we should be good for now, you guys get sleep, y’all have school tomorrow

**HoneyBee** : did you just use the term y’all..?

**Ladybug** : yes and I’ll do it again unless you go to sleep.

**HoneyBee** : that sounds like a threat

**Ladybug** : it is. Now sleep.

**HoneyBee** : okay _mom_

**Rena Rouge** : okay _mom_

**Slither.io** : okay _mom_

**Pegasus** : okay mother

**Carapace** : okay mom

**DonkeyKong** : okay _moooom_

_**[ChadNoir changed Ladybug’s name to Mom]** _

* * *

_Hawkmoth Ass Kickers_

_(6:45 am)_

**Mom** : fucking damn it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is no exact timeline for this really, it /is/ after Miracle Queen though.  
> A few changes to the current timeline though:  
> -Adrien and Marinette know who each other are now and despite the old crushes they held, they decide to be best friends instead  
> -Kagami and Adrien don’t date or try dating (she doesn’t have a crush on him in general here, she just wants friends) and neither does Luka and Marinette (however luka does have a crush on her but that ain’t important)  
> -Miracle Queen DOES happen.. HOWEVER Chloe doesn’t spill all of the identities because she fights back Hawkmoth’s control; this proves to LB that Chloe really does want to be a better hero and person, so LB gives her the chance to be a clean slate through Honeybee because I love Chloe Redemption  
> -ALSO ALYA DOESNT BELIEVE IN LILA CAUSE SHES SMART, she’s just trying to keep Lila from akumatizing like a bitch and Marinette from being ‘jealous’, however due to her lack of context she hasn’t been able to actually help much besides not getting Marinette expelled
> 
> Now for some more specific notes for this I guess:  
> -no one but LB and CN know about Honeybee being Chloe  
> -no one knows Chloe knows their identities but she figured it out during miracle queen  
> -Everyone got their miraculouses permanently after Miracle Queen  
> -Alix will join the chat later because that’ll be when she gets her miraculous  
> -Chat still doesn’t know anyone’s identities besides the ones he was there for


	2. Ryuko is team baby

_Hawkmoth Ass Kickers_

_(6:42 pm)_   
  


**Ryuko** : I have a question regarding my miraculous.

**Mom** : I may have an answer! Shoot!

**Ryuko** : shoot?

**Mom** : Ah! I mean shoot me your question.

**Ryuko** : Oh I see. Well

**Ryuko** : Lately I have been- well not obsessed.. but I have acquired a new sense of

**Ryuko** : hoarding?

**Mom** : Explain?

**Ryuko** : I’ve never been one to really desire objects, I’m quite wealthy and I’m aware that I could simply buy possessions but I’ve never been very focused on the things I liked,

**Ryuko** : However I have been very possessive of some of my specific objects lately. They’re usually gifts from friends or trinkets I have gathered from my times with those friends. They aren’t much really- usually recites, tickets, pictures, or even bottle caps, but they are very valuable to me because I have something to remember them by.

**Ryuko** : I didn’t think much of it first but then I kept referring to it as a hoard or treasure in my mind? It’s definitely not normal.

**ChadNoir** : Have you asked Longg about it?

**DonkeyKong** : who’s long?

**ChadNoir** : Ryuko’s kwami

**DonkeyKong** : aren’t they tiny?

**Pegasus** : the kwami’s name is longg Monkey

**DonkeyKong** : ohhhh

**Ryuko** : I have but before he could answer he got distracted with telling me some story about one of his holder’s secret treasure coves and how wonderful it was. He forgot about the question completely, his story lasted three hours.

**ChadNoir** : Yikes, that’s rough, at least you don’t smell like Camembert cheese all day

**Mom** : Sorry I disappeared I was asking Tikki somethings- I may have an answer now

**Mom** : miraculouses have side effects, most mental, few physical

**Mom** : like for example- Chat Noir can be effected by catnip in both civilian and hero form, he also can purr and see much better in the dark

**ChadNoir** : hey! You promised not to tell!

**Mom** : Oh hush Chat

**Mom** : I don’t have anything too extreme like this- however I myself get very sluggish in the winter and I find myself very low energy due to me being the ladybug miraculous holder. HoneyBee will have similar effects

**HoneyBee** : is

**HoneyBee** : is that why ive been really into gardening lately..?

**ChadNoir** : you’re.. into gardening..?

**HoneyBee** : I am now apparently! Flowers smell like- a lot better than they used to now oh boy.. don’t get me started on the.. other things..

**ChadNoir** : do you buzz?

**HoneyBee** : _none of your concern._

**Rena Rouge** : aw busy bee be buzzing

**HoneyBee** : I hate you all.

**Mom** : anyways Ryuko those are just some examples, and your new found greediness might be an effect from the dragon

**Ryuko** : greediness.?

**Mom** : That’s just what Tikki referred it as, but I’d see it as more of a big boost in protectiveness! You said you’ve gotten protective of the little things that you got from your friends right? It’s cause they mean something to you and that’s what makes them part of your hoard

**Rena Rouge** : aw that’s kinda cute

**Ryuko** : I see. Thank you Ladybug. I think I’ve found a new enjoyment in my hoard, I’m happy that there’s a reason behind these new habits now.. I’m glad these items are important to me..

**Ryuko** : if you all weren’t human beings I’d feel like I’d put you in my hoard, however you all aren’t belongings so I suppose it would be rude..

**Mom** : hnnnnghghh happy to help!

**Rena** **Rouge** : oh my god Ryuko is so precious..

**Ryuko** : _you all_ are precious! You people are my treasure! I don’t have many friends in my civilian form, I’m doing my best to gain more. I haven’t known you all for long but your company is worth more than any jewel to me.

**Rena Rouge** : HHHJGJGJMHMNNNGHH

**Rena Rouge** : MY HEART

**Mom** : oh my heart just exploded this is fine im okay with this

**HoneyBee** : oh that’s very bright..

**DonkeyKong** : ive never seen something so pure? i just thought you were some scary sword girl holy shit

**Slither.io** : aw

**Pegasus** : oh wow

**ChadNoir** : holy shit

**Ryuko** : I’m sorry was that inappropriate? I’m not very good at expressing my emotions, did I take it too far?

**Mom** : n-nope.. you’re good.. you’re good ryuko..

_HawkMoth Ass Kickers_

_(3:12 pm)_

**Rena Rouge** : anyone online?

**Pegasus** : I always am

**DonkeyKong** : yo!

**ChadNoir** : LB is busy but I’ll just ping her if we need her, whazzup?

**Ryuko** : I have a few moments.

**Slither.io** : i have band practice rn can’t respond

**Carapace** : rena im literally in your house rn 

**Rena Rouge** : Okay so- I don’t know if this is too personal or not but I’m wondering what all of your sexualities are?? I was just curious

**HoneyBee** : hey sorry I was busy with something what’s up Rena

**HoneyBee** : ah

**Rena Rouge** : too personal?

**HoneyBee** : no I mean

**HoneyBee** : i don’t know just go ahead i guess, im pretty sure we’re all supportive here..

**ChadNoir** : mhm

**Carapace** : I’ll just answer first sense you already know RR- I’m ace and gender is a fucking thing I kicked in the balls a long while ago.

**Carapace** : which in simpler terms.. I’m a trans man if that’s cool with you dudes and dudettes and all the du inbetween

**Rena Rouge** : and if it isn’t alright with you i’ll fight you. personally. ill find you and hunt you down.

**ChadNoir** : Nice dude! Also LB says hi she’s with me rn and says she loves you 

**DonkeyKong** : doesn’t make you less of a dude, dude! You’re still the dudest dude ever

**Pegasus** : oh nice, I support you, I’m ace too.

**HoneyBee** : good to know Carapace. also nice Pegasus

**Carapace** : aw thanks guys, love you rena <3

**Rena Rouge** : love you cara <3  
  
  


 **Ryuko** : what’s that?

**Rena Rouge** : what’s what?

**Ryuko** : trans

**Rena Rouge** : oh! do you not know?

**Ryuko** : I’m severely sheltered. I’m very sorry.

**Rena Rouge** : It’s okay! Well- Carapace do you wanna explain?

**Carapace** : I gotchu

**Carapace** : okay so- I was born physically as a girl, but around when I was ten years old I realized I _wasn’t_ a girl. I was always a boy but I just.. was never in the right body.

**Carapace** : It feels like you’re not in the right skin, it’s really awful. Luckily my family is really supportive and now I’m a more me.. well.. me!

**Ryuko** : that’s.. possible?

**Carapace** : well yeah, it’s just the way I am. Can’t help it. I currently use a binder and testosterone stuff, normally the binder can get constricting after a while and it gets hard to breath when working out

**Carapace** : but my Superhero suit like.. makes me feel right, it’s really convenient and I’m glad Wayzz gets me

**Ryuko** : so you’re saying.. your gender doesn’t have to connect with your sex?

**Carapace** : exactly- Well, that’s how it is for me and other trans or non-binary people yeah

**Rena Rouge** : you okay Ryuko?

**Ryuko** : yes.

**Ryuko** : apologizes I was just thinking. I just remember someone from my fencing class that mentioned things like that, I didn’t understand at the time so I didn’t ask, but I think I realize now what they were talking about, thank you.

**Ryuko** : You are incredibly brave Carapace, my respect for you has grown. I hope to be as fearless as you.

**Carapace** :

**Carapace** : thanks dudette

**Ryuko** : Apologizes, I feel like I’ve stolen time due to my questions, does anyone else have anything to share? I’d like to learn more about you people now.

**Rena Rouge** : yeah wait hold on

**_[Rena Rouge has changed Ryuko’s name to ourtreasure]_ **

**ChadNoir** : thank you Rena this is a blessing

**ourtreasure** : why is my name this..?

**Rena Rouge** : ITS BECAUSE YOU _ARE_ OUR TREASURE

**Rena Rouge** : Also you mentioned how we were your treasure and I wanted to show you that we feel the same!

**ourtreasure** : hold on

**Rena Rouge** : what’s up?

**ourtreasure** : <3!

**ourtreasure** : my friend taught me how to do that!

**ourtreasure** : I hope it’s okay

**ourtreasure** : hello?

**ourtreasure** : hello?

**ourtreasure** : oh is she gone?

**ourtreasure** : I’m sorry

**Carapace** : ryuko you broke rena

**Carapace** : she’s sobbing right now

**Rena Rouge** : JFJFHJGNMMMJJHMHN IEI8I UIO P00JSMSM 1

**Carapace** : yep

**ChadNoir** : ryuko we love you so much, ladybug is crying right now too

**ChadNoir** : “WE HAVE TO PROTECT HER CHAT” is what she said before she fell on the ground

**DonkeyKong** : im so glad im swimming right now so people can’t see my tears

**ourtreasure** : i

**ourtreasure** : i feel very loved thank you

**HoneyBee** : you are loved ryuko. Thank you for being so pure.

**Rena Rouge** : CONTINUING ON DOES ANYONE HAVE ANY OTHER STUFF THEY WANNA COME OUT TO SAY

**ChadNoir** : haha come out

**ChadNoir** : I’m actually not sure myself, I think pan sounds nice right now? Oh yeah, and Ladybug is bi, apparently when she met her best friend and her love rival (to the guy she liked that’s not important) she was just overwhelmed with so many gay feelings that she didn’t understand at the time that she semi exploded

**Rena Rouge** : RIP also really? The ladyblog didn’t say that

**ChadNoir** : we haven’t come out publicly yet, that’s why

**ChadNoir** : Ladybug was a little shy about it but I wanna come out- we talked over it and we agreed that the lgbtq community needs some super heroes too! So we’re probably gonna have to talk to Alya about filming it for us

**Rena Rouge** : I think she’d be pretty open to it

**Carapace** : yeah I think so too

**Rena Rouge** : anyone else?

**Slither.io** : I’m bi too, I see pretty girl and I’m like “wow” and when I see pretty boy I’m also like “ _wow_ ”

**DonkeyKong** : yo mood

**Slither.io** : ayyyyyyy

**DonkeyKong** : ayyyyyy

**ChadNoir** : Ladybug is saying “ay” too

**Pegasus** : I said I was ace a little earlier in the chat, when Carapace was talking. My mom is very supportive.

**ourtreasure** : I’m researching these things right now I’m very surprised by how many sexuality and gender identity terms there are, it’s lovely.

**Rena Rouge** : think you’re any of them Ryuko?

**ourtreasure** : I might have to think more on it but.. I don’t think I’m straight

**Rena Rouge** : we love you no matter what!

**Carapace** : ditto

**DonkeyKong** : we gotchu dragon girl

**DonkeyKong** : oh yeah, what about you HoneyBee? You’ve been quiet most of this conversation, what are you?

**Rena Rouge** : oh yeah! Honeybee what’s your sexuality?

**Rena Rouge** : honeybee?

**Carapace** : bee you there?

**ChadNoir** : Honeybee?

**ourtreasure** : honey?

**Mom** : hello?

_read [3:20]_

* * *

_**[Ladybug has started a chat with HoneyBee]  
** _ ****

_**[Ladybug has named the chat ‘Bug Buddies’]  
** _ ****

_Bug Buddies_

_(3:34 pm)_

**Ladybug** : hey you okay?

**HoneyBee** : I’m good! I’m good

**HoneyBee** : just a little conflicted that’s all

**Ladybug** : I don’t know how to ask this without being straightforward

**Ladybug** : are you straight Chloe?

_HoneyBee is typing..._

_HoneyBee is typing..._

_HoneyBee is typing..._

**HoneyBee** : no.

**HoneyBee** : I’m not.

**HoneyBee** : I‘m gay.

**HoneyBee** : like really gay.

**HoneyBee** : I know you know me. And I’ll tell you- the only reason why I hung off of Adrien so often was because I was using him as cover.

**HoneyBee** : I know I’m supposed to be super confident and unforgiving or whatever but ugh

**HoneyBee** : whatever yeah I’m not opening my emotional can of words right now- yeah I’m gay

**Ladybug** : are you uncomfortable with sharing that to the chat?

_HoneyBee is typing..._

_HoneyBee is typing..._

_HoneyBee is typing..._

**HoneyBee** : I don’t know.

**HoneyBee** : I’m just scared of them in general.

**Ladybug** : you’re scared of them?

_HoneyBee is typing..._

_HoneyBee is typing..._

_HoneyBee is typing..._

**HoneyBee** : yeah.

**HoneyBee** : I’m scared that they’ll like me

**Ladybug** : what’s wrong with that?

**HoneyBee** : I’m scared that when they learn the true me, Chloe Bourgeois, they’ll turn on me.

**HoneyBee** : didn’t you see how they reacted to Chloe yesterday? They hate her. They despise her. They despise _me_.

**HoneyBee** : I don’t wanna fuck this up

**Ladybug** : hold on, where are you?

**HoneyBee** : my room? Why?

**Ladybug** : k stay there

* * *

Chloe stared at her phone confusedly, Pollen looked up at her, giving a soft smile- before a familiar whizzing sound filled her ears. The blonde opened the balcony door to see Ladybug toppling into her room.

She almost screamed as she was embraced into a hug. She fell on her butt as Ladybug wrapped her arms around her

”A-Agh get.. off!” She groaned, failing to shove the hero away.

”Nope! You need comforting!” Ladybug pouted indignantly

”N-No I don’t!” Chloe glared, before her shoulders fell. She let out a deep sigh and let her arms rest. She leaned her head on Ladybug’s shoulder. She sweeper the blonde off her feet and bridal carried her. If it was a year ago, she’d be absolutely smitten, but now, she just felt sucky inside.

Ladybug hauled her over onto a chair, Chloe looked up weakly as her hero sat down next to her.

“You here to lecture me?” She asked sourly.

”Yes and no-“ Ladybug chuckled, putting a hand on her knee “I’m proud of you Chloe, you’ve worked so hard for your role on the team and you deserve it!”

There was something about those words that made a warmth swell in Chloe’s chest

”I know.. I know it’s hard for you Chloe, we.. you.. there’s a lot that’s happened and there’s a lot you’ve done., that people won’t forget” She said dryly, her eyes casting away sadly- but it wasn’t regret, it was sympathy “It’s hard to open your heart up to people who are harsh, but.. these people.. I think like you- they’re willing to change”

Chloe nodded, looking up at the sky “I just.. I’m just risking a lot here with this blank slate thing”

”Yeah?” Ladybug tilted her head. Chloe nodded

”Yeah” she murmured. In Ladybug’s point of view she was capable of change, she was clueless, perhaps paranoid. It made sense for her to be scared of her teammates after the Miracle Queen Fiasco- but no. There was more the ladybug hero didn’t know of. She didn’t know that Chloe knew.

She didn’t know that Chloe knew who her teammates were, and why it terrified her even more.

She knew who her teammates were behind the mask, and she knew why the hated her. And she was scared of when they’d find out. When they’d find out it was big bully second chance fucker Chloe. Her hands trembled. _Not to mention friendless and gay.. that’ll do a number on my dad’s campaign_

Chloe sighed “Thanks Ladybug” she murmured “it’s just.. tough.. to share things that I haven’t even shared as Chloe.. I guess HoneyBee really is my escape..”

She laughed shallowly

”Queen Bee was like.. my attempt at fame.. but now I’ve got HoneyBee and it’s like.. watching from a third person perspective, I’m in the peanut gallery with everyone else and no one knows” She said, wiping a tear from her eye, before sighing “Do you really think I can.. you know..”

Ladybug nodded “I think so, you’re a hard worker Chloe, you’re braver than you give yourself credit for, and you’re pretty dang smart! You’ve got this” she grinned brightly before softening “I mean.. like don’t do anything you’re uncomfortable with but.. know that I believe in you when you go back on the chat later.. Kay?”

Pollen popped out of her shirt pocket, she smiled and petted the kwami’s head lovingly

”Okay..” she smiled, looking up “Thanks Ladybug”

”Anytime! Bugs gotta stick together right?” Ladybug grinned “I’d love to see you’re garden sometime, but I’ll do that later, bug out!”

Ladybug hopped off the chair and zipped away, her face glowing with confidence. Chloe sat silently on her balcony, a small smile playing across her face

”Thanks.. Dupain-Cheng.”

* * *

  
  
_HawkMoth Ass Kickers_

_(7:55)_

_**[HoneyBee has changed their name to LesBeean]** _

**LesBeean** : eat ass peasants

**Rena Rouge** : OH SHIT-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chat names:  
> Ladybug-Mom  
> Chat Noir-ChadNoir  
> HoneyBee-LesBeean  
> Ryuko-ourtreasure  
> Roi Singe-DonkeyKong  
> Viperion-Slither.io  
> Carapace-Carapace  
> Rena Rouge-Rena Rouge  
> Pegasus-Pegasus


	3. I can’t believe HoneyBee is fucking dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chat names:  
> Ladybug-Mom  
> Chat Noir-ChadNoir  
> HoneyBee-LesBeean  
> Ryuko-ourtreasure  
> Roi Singe-DonkeyKong  
> Viperion-Slither.io  
> Carapace-Carapace  
> Rena Rouge-Rena Rouge  
> Pegasus-Pegasus

_HawkMoth Ass Kickers_

_(12:01 am)_

**Carapace** : does anyone know math

**LesBeean** : yeah whazzup

**Mom** : okay first- why are you two up this late- and two- I need help too actually

**LesBeean** : evil never sleeps

**LesBeean** : send me the sheets?

**Mom** : wait actually that might spill identity stuff..

**LesBeean** : just tell me the problems you’re working on? Pythagorean Theorem isn’t that hard 

**Carapace** : I beg to differ

**Carapace** : wait how did you know I was working on that?

**LesBeean** : don’t question me you teenage mutant ninja knockoff

**Rena Rouge** : yikeeeees she just went theree

**Carapace** : yo but what turtle would I be though?

**LesBeean** : which one says dude the most?

**Carapace** : idk.. Michaelangeo or however they spell it?

_**[LesBeean has changed Carapace’s name to Michelangelo]** _

**Michelangelo** : Thanks Bee- now help?

**LesBeean** : Ah right, okay what’s your problem?

**Michelangelo** : _[_ _image.png]_

**Mom** : Don’t send the-

**Mom** : okay wow nvm

**LesBeean** : relax lb I’m not hunting people’s identities- I’m just here to berate you all for failing in math 

**Rena Rouge** : i can imagine just a really sleepy Civillian!Bee right now just tiredly watching us suck at math

**LesBeean** : Not too far off Rena, I am quite tired. Although you all should be questioning why Chat Noir is online.

**Mom** : HES WHAT

**Mom** : ITS PAST HIS FUCKING BED TIME

**Rena Rouge** : ooohhh past his bedtime he’s in trouuublee

**Michelangelo** : ooooooooohhh

**LesBeean** : oooh

**Mom** : CHAT I KNOW YOU READ MY MESSAGE IM HUNTING YOU DOWN RIGHT NOW I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE

**ChadNoir** : oh no

**LesBeean** : rest in piece, anyways Carapace do you just want the answers or do you need to learn how to do basic math?

**Michelangelo** : I’ll figure it out as I copy, thanks bee

**LesBeean** : sure

**LesBeean** : hold on, lemme find some scratch paper

**Michelangelo** : thank you Bee

**LesBeean** : here

**LesBeean** : _[math.png]_

**Michelangelo** : Thank you you’re a life saver!

**Mom** : sorry I’m busy putting chat to bed rn I’ll definitely use that later, thank you HoneyBee

**Rena Rouge** : send us a picture?

**Mom** : _[burritocat.png]_

**Rena Rouge** : *wipes a tear* beautiful..

**LesBeean** : tell him he’s a brat baby for me

**Rena Rouge** : No!!!

**Mom** : I told him he was a stinky bastard man

**Rena Rouge** : Ladybug!!

**Mom** : Go sleep all of you, or else.

**Michelangelo** : okay mom

**LesBeean** : fine

**Rena Rouge** : gnnn

* * *

_HawkMoth Ass Kickers_

_(4:01 am)_

**Pegasus** : I never knew you were good at math HoneyBee

**LesBeean** : there isn’t a lot you or your files know about me Pegasus.

**Mom** : SLEEP

**Pegasus** : I just woke up!

**Mom** : THEN GO BACK TO SLEEP

**LesBeean** : hypocrite 

* * *

_HawkMoth Ass Kickers_

_(8:31 am)_

**Rena Rouge** : Hey guys check it! The Ladyblogger posted it!

**Rena Rouge** : _www.Ladyblog/ExclusiveInterviewwithParis’sFavoriteSuperheros-ImportantAnnouncement!/_

**Michelangelo** : Hell yeah! You two did great!

**ChadNoir** : There’s a ton of positive comments! I’m really glad!

**Mom** : Me too.. gosh that was exhausting though.. I’m emotionally drained

**LesBeean** : there’s a lot of questions in the comments whether or not the rest of the team is lgbtq too- also I think the Ladyblog needs an admin, there is some.. aggravating comments that need to be deleted.

**Rena Rouge** : show?

**LesBeean** : _[whatassholes.png]_

**Rena Rouge** : I’m sure Alya will figure something out..

**Michelangelo** : she always does! Maybe she can get some of her friends to help her out with the blog? Like watch over the comments and proof read stuff? Maybe take footage as well if Alya was busy?

**Rena Rouge** : hey that’s not a bad idea! That would really help!

**Mom** : I agree with Carapace, Alya would probably get more free time to work on her other jobs- and maybe that’ll get her to stop running into danger.

**Rena Rouge** : Ahahah yeah what a dumbass.

**LesBeean** : Yeah I think so too- It would bring down some stress- but I swear to fuck if she forces her friend Marinette Dupain-Cheng to help I’m going to hurt her

**Rena Rouge** : wait what? Why? Marinette would probably love to help her best friend!

  
  
**Mom** : HoneyBee..

**LesBeean** : She probably _would_ love to help- but have you seen that girl Rena? She looks like she’s going to snap, she works at least a million jobs and never says no when her classmates ask for favors, so she’s working on that shit at the same time, working on the ladyblog would probably break her.

**Rena Rouge** : I.. you’re right- I would hate for Marinette to break under the stress, she works so hard already and not to mention how she’s been pretty overwhelmed recently..

**Slither.io** : I know Marinette pretty well in civilian life. It saddens me every time I see her so stressed out. 

**DonkeyKong** : Wait really? I didn’t notice.. she seemed fine..

**Pegasus** : Marinette has been more prone to snap recently.. she always apologizes afterwards and we forget about it but no one mentioned it..

**LesBeean** : yes yes we all adore her- no everyone please shut up before you spill about your identities.

**Rena Rouge** : Ah right! I’ll shut up

**DonkeyKong** : SHIT me too haha what I don’t know her personally

**Michelangelo** : ah jeez..

**Pegasus** : Roi Singe’s statement is unlikely but I won’t comment on that for our sake

**Mom** : thank you HoneyBee.

**LesBeean** : sure sure yeah, Marinette’s a good kid- lots of talent- she needs a tougher spine though.. I’ve always believed that there’s a fine line between spineless and kind hearted.

**Rena Rouge** : how are you connected with marinette, honeybee?

**LesBeean** : I’ve seen her around. That’s all I’m saying.

**Rena Rouge** : hm. suspicious.

**LesBeean** : uh not really?

**Rena Rouge** : do you have a crush on our dear Mari?

**LesBeean** : no that’s r

**LesBeean** : absolutely ubsurd

**Rena Rouge** : oooohh

**LesBeean** : Look- she may fall into my type but I can assure you I do not have a crush on Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

**DonkeyKong** : and what’s your type?

**ourtreasure** : what’s a type?

**Rena Rouge** : SO YOU DO LIKE HER

**Rena Rouge** : Also Ryuko- a type is like.. ehh.. when you have a crush on people, there’s some types or traits you specifically prefer or like

**Mom** : what’s your type HoneyBee?

**ChadNoir** : oh I’d love to hear this..

**LesBeean** : I hate everyone here.

**Michelangelo** : look Bee- they’re not gonna stop asking until you answer

**LesBeean** :

**LesBeean** : dark haired girls with determination of steel who could kick my ass

**Rena Rouge** : huh

**Rena Rouge** : I mean that checks out

**ourtreasure** : interesting..

**ChadNoir** : eyyy I can relate HB

**Mom** : Do I fit into this type HoneyBee? Because I know I was your celebrity crush for a while

**Rena Rouge** : you were??

**DonkeyKong** : who _didn’t_ have a small crush on Ladybug at some point??

**LesBeean** : yeah you fit, the thing is- you could kick anyone’s ass LB

**Mom** : thanks I appreciate it.

**ourtreasure** : what about me Honey? Do you think I qualify as well?

**ourtreasure** : hello?

**Rena Rouge** : honeybee?

**Mom** : hello?

**Rena Rouge** : oh my god she died

**Rena Rouge** : oh my god

**Pegasus** : saving this for later..

**ChadNoir** : LB to the dms. _Now_.

**Mom** : oh boy.

**ourtreasure** : did I do something?

**Michelangelo** : I mean I think Honeybee short circuited but she’ll be fine

**DonkeyKong** : f

**Rena Rouge** : f

**Michelangelo** : f

**Slither.io** : f

**ChadNoir** : f

**Mom** : Chat. The dms.

**ChadNoir** : right sorry-

  
  
**Mom** : f

**ourtreasure** : I suppose I have much to learn..

* * *

  
_The OG_

_(9:34 am)_

**Bananoir** : Marinette.

**Buginette** : Ohhhh fuuuuck

**Bananoir** : this is honestly the funniest thinf

**Bananoir** : meet me near the Eiffel Tower? This shit just got juicy

**Buginette** : on my way, gonna text Chloe and make sure she isn’t dying

**Bananoir** : both of your identities are Chloe’s type how do you feel about that

**Buginette** : flattered and I’m very afraid for the day we let the cat out of the bag..

**Bananoie** : that’s gonna be a very interesting day..

* * *

_Bug Buddies_

_(9:45 am)_

**Ladybug** : you okay?

**HoneyBee** : yeah I’m good i

  
  
**HoneyBee** : okay so uh

**HoneyBee** : can you accept the idea that I may or may not have a very accurate.. 99.999% chance at me being right.. guess on everyone’s identities in the chat?

**HoneyBee** : hello?

**Ladybug** : yes. I can.

**HoneyBee** : okay yeah so that’s why i freaked out

**Ladybug** : because of..

**HoneyBee** : because of kagami..

**Ladybug** : darn it, I was hoping you’d guess wrong.. Can you tell me how you learned?

**HoneyBee** : I’m smarter than I look, some things were just me piecing things together- easiest ones to figure out were those ones, like Pegasus and Carapace.

**HoneyBee** : Like- there was literally no other person who could’ve been Pegasus but Max- and I know Nino well enough to piece stories, interactions, and speech patterns together.

**HoneyBee** : Pegasus’s reveal wasn’t too bad but I almost puked when I learned Nino’s, cause of the glamour I think? It felt like my brain exploded

**Ladybug** : and for the others..?

**HoneyBee** : context clues I guess- also just late night studying. Plus, Alya isn’t good at keeping her anger discreet whenever Lila talks about how she’s Rena Rouge.

**Ladybug** : I knew that was gonna bite us in the ass one day..

**HoneyBee** : it’s fine, I don’t know _everyone’s_ identity, I have my guesses about Roi Singe though.. and I don’t know who the fuck Viperion is

**Ladybug** : tbh I only learned when he detransformed in front of me during Heroes Day, the guardian is the one who gave him his miraculous- you don’t know Viperion’s civilian in general

**HoneyBee** : huh, I think ever since I discovered Nino’s and Max’s- the glamour just started to peel back a bit..

**Ladybug** : wait do you know me and chat’s identities?

**HoneyBee** :

**HoneyBee** : No.

**Ladybug** : chloe this is serious 

**HoneyBee** : I know! And trust me- I don’t. I don’t want to. And if I did, I’d lie to you

**Ladybug** : are you lying to me right now?

**HoneyBee** : if thinking so makes you feel better than sure. Whether I know or not- my lips are sealed no matter what.

_Ladybug is typing..._

_Ladybug is typing..._

_Ladybug is typing..._

**Ladybug** : thank you Chloe

**Ladybug** : sorry this is just a lot

**HoneyBee** : me finding out isn’t your fault LB, just saying

**HoneyBee** : You’re a good leader and everyday I’m so proud to be part of your team.

**Ladybug** : i

**Ladybug** : thank you

**HoneyBee** : sure. anyways I don’t know what to do about the chat

**Ladybug** : Oh yeah- what do you think of Ryuko?

**HoneyBee** : uh.. well..

**HoneyBee** : our first meeting in civilian forms was not.. not good., and she probably hates me

**HoneyBee** : but..

**Ladybug** : she’s pretty hot?

**HoneyBee** : _immeasurably_. Both civilian form and not..  
  
  


**HoneyBee** : god I’m panicking right now okay.. uh Okay so- her ice queen persona is pretty cool on its own? I haven’t talked to her a lot as Chloe because she hates Chloe and takes no shit? Which I get and kind of admire?

**Ladybug** : Ah this is where the ‘can kick your ass’ deal comes in.

**HoneyBee** : But then like.. her ice queen demeanor kind of drops as Ryuko?? She’s so pure in the chat and

**HoneyBee** : I can’t it’s too much..

**Ladybug** : have you considered that this is a full blown crush?

_HoneyBee is typing..._

_HoneyBee is typing..._

_HoneyBee is typing..._

**HoneyBee** : uh oh

**Ladybug** : yikes

**HoneyBee** : I’m so fucked

**Ladybug** : I thinkgj ygougj

**HoneyBee** : you okay?

**Ladybug** : soruruy sorry Chat is with me right now and he just did something dumb

**Ladybug** : I’m so sorry for what’s about to happen

**HoneyBee** : huh?

* * *

**_[Ryuko has started a new chat with HoneyBee]_ **

_(10:00 am) ****_

**Ryuko** : Hello? HoneyBee

**Ryuko** : I’m hoping that this worked?

**HoneyBee** :

**HoneyBee** : Yes it’s me, I’m sorry for leaving you in the chwt

**HoneyBee** : *chat

**HoneyBee** : haahah sorry

**Ryuko** : it’s okay, I was just worried if I did something wrong?

**HoneyBee** : no! No no you’re good you’re good

**HoneyBee** : I just uh

  
  
**HoneyBee** : I don’t know I’ve never been really open about my sexuality before and I freaked out, sorry.

**Ryuko** : I see, well, I suppose I am in the safe boat as well.. I’ve learnt a lot of things in such a short time and it can be rather overwhelming

**HoneyBee** : haha I can imagine, are you okay?

**Ryuko** : Yes, it’s rather fun

**Ryuko** : I think I act different as Ryuko. My civilian self is much more.. cold? People have called me cold.

**HoneyBee** : Funny considering you’re a dragon

**Ryuko** : It is, although I believe I am more of a storm dragon anyways, and rain could be cold..

**HoneyBee** : yeah but lightning can set trees on fire right? Idk I’ve seen videos

**Ryuko** : I suppose so haha!

**HoneyBee** : I can relate to you though, HoneyBee is definitely different from my civilian self, I’m sure everyone would hate me if they met me

**Ryuko** : I don’t think that’s true

**HoneyBee** : I think it is though, I guess that’s what I find jarring from all of the positivity in the chat

**Ryuko** : will you be okay?

_HoneyBee is typing..._

_HoneyBee is typing..._

_HoneyBee is typing..._

**HoneyBee** : probably 

**Ryuko** : Really?

**HoneyBee** :

**HoneyBee** : I’m actually kind of scared

**Ryuko** : I see

**HoneyBee** : thanks for chatting with me, I think we can relate to a lot of things that we both struggle with..

**Ryuko** : it is no problem, are you free right now?

**HoneyBee** : yeah kinda, why?

**Ryuko** : it’s my free day today, I’d like to patrol with you 

**HoneyBee** : really?

**Ryuko** : if it’s fine with you, yes

_HoneyBee is typing..._

**HoneyBee** : Sure! I’ll meet you at the Seine, is that okay?

**Ryuko** : yes, I’ll see you there <3

**HoneyBee** : !!!

**HoneyBee** : you are terribly cute

**Ryuko** : thank you

* * *

_HawkMoth Ass Kickers_

_(2:34 pm)_

**ourtreasure** : Akuma near the stadium

**LesBeean** : it looks pretty bad- I’m w/ Ryuko rn and we’re hoping it didn’t spot us

**Mom** : on our way

**Rena Rouge** : need any backup?

**Mom** : we should be good with Bee and Ryuko, I’ll call you if we need mirage 

**Rena Rouge** : you got it LB!

**LesBeean** : oh wow

**Ryuko** : ah this is.. a weird akuma

**LesBeean** : oh my that’s a lot of tentacles

**Rena Rouge** : WHAT

**Slither.io** : oop?

**Rena Rouge** : HELLO?

**Rena Rouge** : YOU CANT JUST SAY SIMETHING LIKE THAT AND NOT SAYING ANYTHING HELLO?

**Slither.io** : I’m so concerned.

**Rena Rouge** : UHM YEAH ME TOO???

**Rena Rouge** : fuck this I was doing home work but I need to see this shit

**Mom** : please do we actually might need mirage rn

**Rena Rouge** : On my way!  
  


  
**LesBeean** : AAAAAAAAKWKWOPPQOWO299OWOEOI8 I999K OCOC

**LesBeean** : KAIS

**LesBeean** : qoq90PSOSO’

**LesBeean** : HURRYIimw1p

**Rena Rouge** : IM COMING IM COMING

**LesBeean** : PWPOE90PGOHO

**Michelangelo** : I cant believe HoneyBee is fucking dead


	4. Kill Chat and HoneyBee’s parents petition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me: don’t let chloe take over..  
> Me five minutes later: Chloe POV chloe POV hahaha all the gay Fluff and ANGST

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chat names:  
> Ladybug-Mom  
> Chat Noir-ChadNoir  
> HoneyBee-LesBeean  
> Ryuko-ourtreasure  
> Roi Singe-DonkeyKong  
> Viperion-Slither.io  
> Carapace-Michelangelo  
> Rena Rouge-Rena Rouge  
> Pegasus-Pegasus

_HawkMoth Ass Kickers_

_(5:58 pm)_

**Mom** : Did everyone get home okay?

**Rena Rouge** : Yep!

**LesBeean** : more or less, no one noticed at least- I’m probably gonna patrol around for a bit anyways tho 

**ChadNoir** : lol neither did anyone notice for me

**LesBeean** : eyyyyy

**ChadNoir** : ayyyyyy

**Mom** : chat I swear to fuck I will kill your dad I don’t care who he is

**ChadNoir** : ohno not this again

**Michelangelo** : who’s Chat’s dad?

**Mom** : a big fucking asshole that’s who

**Mom** : cockatoo looking ass

**ChadNoir** : ladybug..

**Mom** : I’m just saying the truth- sorry I know how you feel about him Chat- I just don’t like how he treats you, which is awful sense I thought he was cool at some point

**LesBeean** : ugh, parents suck 

**Pegasus** : At least 13 percent of children experience child abuse every year according to my data

**DonkeyKong** : not all parents tho,,

**Rena Rouge** : like my mom is tough and my dad can get huffy over certain things that involve his work- but they don’t necessarily suck.

**Mom** : I agree with you guys, not all parents suck, HOWEVER HONEYBEE- your mom and Chat’s dad can eat shit; Next time they akumatize I swear I’m gonna steal chat’s miraculouses and cataclysm them.

**ourtreasure** : oh my

**Rena Rouge** : w o w

**Michelangelo** : What does Chat’s dad and HoneyBee’s Mom do?

**Mom** : HB, CN- do you want to tell them?

**LesBeean** : sure I guess?

**ChadNoir** : Not really, but I guess I should just in case I get held up with it.

**ChadNoir** : My dad is really distant, like _really_ distant- he’s also really busy and stays in his office 99% of the time, I have to schedule an appointment to see him.

**ChadNoir** : He locks me in my room a lot and refuses to let me leave the house, he doesn’t even see me when I’m in the house so I’m just alone. Also he’s got a lot of expectations that I just can’t really meet without being an emotionless robot? But I know he cares sometimes so it just sucks. He’s kept me out of school four like fourteen years just because

**ChadNoir** : there’s a lot of firsts I’ve had this year because of this- like first birthday parties, first beach day, first group projects etc etc

**Michelangelo** : dude..

**Rena Rouge** : Wow. I’ve never been so eager to kill someone before.

**ourtreasure** : Chat Noir..

**Pegasus** : that’s just beyond strict. I’m disgusted.

**DonkeyKong** : Dude that reminds me of my friend’s dad, he’s so not cool.

**Michelangelo** : fuckin asshole

**Mom** : y’all see what I mean??

**ChadNoir** : Hh, I still love him it just- it just sucks yknow? Sorry for the rant

**Mom** : it’s okay Chat, we’re here for you

**Rena Rouge** : damn.. LB how did you not kill his dad when you learned his identity?

**Mom** : the idea is still on the table, I know exactly how to get rid of the body

**ChadNoir** : thanks guys, also where’s HoneyBee?

**ourtreasure** : Honey? Are you okay?

**Michelangelo** : oh yeah where’s HB- did she poof again?

**LesBeean** : sorry I’m really ready to sting someone right now- I’m also typing and trying to keep this vague

**Mom** : take your time I know it’s rough, you don’t have to share if you don’t want to

**LesBeean** : well I already wrote the fucking message so too late on that- hold up

**Rena Rouge** : I’m already so concerned

**ChadNoir** : you have no idea how much I want to kill your mom HoneyBee

**DonkeyKong** : does anyone here besides me have decent parents??

**Slither.io** : Well yes- but I don’t really _have_ a dad so I guess that doesn’t count

**Slither.io** : like me and my sister have questioned whether or not we have the same dad, it’s rough

**Michelangelo** : dude..

**Slither.io** : my mom’s pretty chaotic, She let’s us do what we want but like- I’m the one who has to parent my little sister and support the family yknow?

**ourtreasure** : I seem to have almost the opposite problem. My mother dictates mostly everything I do in life, that means less time with friends, less time trying to make new friends, more socially awkward situations where I haven’t found the time to learn how to make friends... I never imagined a life of pure freedom being so problematic as well.

**Slither.io** : yeahhh, usually my friends are like ‘wow you’re so lucky!’ And I’m like ‘thanks I haven’t slept in three days’

**LesBeean** : that’s rough buddy- okay hold on my thing is sending- LB you think my glamour will keep them from finding out?

**Mom** : probably, I trust that you kept it vague and without names

**LesBeean** : okay so I’ll be honest- I’m not the best person outside the suit, and I guess that’s why I don’t like Chloe Bourgeois because I can sort of relate to her? Which is weird to say I get it- but my dad spoils me a lot too and tries to throw money at all of my problems, and like- no therapists obviously- because he doesn’t like the idea that his little brat angel could ever be wrong. Then my mother is a whole nother demon. I kind of idolized her for years and tried to copy how she acted because I thought that’d make her love me- or at least use my actual name. I can’t use the exact examples because- duh- secret identities and all but she literally called me a cleaning product one time I swear.. after like forever I finally stopped trying to chase after her- which is fine because I haven’t seen her in 14 years anyways. She could go kiss up another man for all I care- I’m just glad I can see her as the piece of shit she always was and will be.

**LesBeean** : jeez that’s a long message. Sorry for the rant.

**LesBeean** : hello?

**LesBeean** : okay all of you are clearly online so I’m guessing you guys are either reading or typing

**LesBeean** : that’s cool

**LesBeean** : hello?

**ChadNoir** : okay.. so I already knew about this because I know your identity.. but I’m still so pissed off.

**LesBeean** : thanks?

**Rena Rouge** : I’m going to break your mother’s legs and drag her through the fucking dirt.

**LesBeean** : not necessary but thanks

**Rena Rouge** : I’m not kidding Bee. I will do it. I’ve been really wanting to learn your identities since day one tbh but now I really want to just so I can track down HoneyBee and Chat’s parents to fuck them up.

**LesBeean** :

**LesBeean** : yes right hold on

_**[LesBeean has changed Rena Rouge’s name to Rena Rage]** _

**Rena Rage** : damn right I’m fucking raging

**Michelangelo** : god this reminds me of my best friend’s dad right now.. oh god..

**Slither.io** : Wait she called you a cleaning product?

**LesBeean** : yeah- she called me Clorox one time.

**Slither.io** : I

**Slither.io** : I wonder how many times I could kill her in a span of five minutes

**Michelangelo** : oh shit

**Pegasus** : Oh my god this is sickening.

**DonkeyKong** : we will fuck her up for you HoneyBee. We will. Jesus fuck we will fuck your mom up for you. And your dad. Fuckin- we’ll fuck all the shitty parents

**DonkeyKong** : wait that sounds wrong

**DonkeyKong** : my offer still stands though, we will fuck up your mom for you

**Mom** : uh guys- important question?

**ChadNoir** : what lb?

**Rena Rage** : what’s up we’re planing murder right now

**Slither.io** : yes?

**Michelangelo** : yeah?

**DonkeyKong** : m

**LesBeean** : I have no words right now, I don’t know whether or not to be touched because no ones threatened to kill my witch of a mother for me before- or be afraid whether or not you’re all actually serious

**LesBeean** : what is it Ladybug?

**Mom** : where did Ryuko go?

**Slither.io** : o

**ChadNoir** : wruh wro

**Rena Rage** : was _that_ the red blur that just passed by my window??

**LesBeean** : uh oh

**LesBeean** : JWDHEHG28 188QOOWO 0P

**LesBeean** : SHE FIUND ME9PWOWM

**LesBeean** : HELPQPQO9O9

**ChadNoir** : oh my god I can’t believe HoneyBee is fucking dead again

**Mom** : HoneyBee status report?

**LesBeean** : aowo oiwwii”9OP  
  


  
**ChadNoir** : okay so she’s dead

**Slither.io** : f

**DonkeyKong** : god rest her soul

**Rena Rage** : Bee you good?

**LesBeean** : 

**LesBeean:** OKAY GOOD NEWS AND BADNES

**LesBeean** : *bad news

**Mom** : okay bad news first?

**LesBeean** : uhh okay so ryuko kind of went into a blind sort of instinctual rage and literally dragged me back to her house- so I’m literally in her room now- also she detransformed

**Rena Rage** : WWAHAHAT

**Pegasus** : oh no

**Michelangelo** : uh oh uh oh

**LesBeean** : Good news is one- I already knew her identity a little while ago because I’m smart-

**Pegaus** : IM SOREY WHAT

**Rena Rage** : WOAHATLWHAT IM SORRY WHAT WHAT

**Rena Rage** : WHAT

**Mom** : oh yeah I forgot you figured it out whoops

**LesBeean** : and two is that I discovered her little hoard pile because she literally put me in it. There’s so many soft blankets and it’s so nice and comfy, she’s got a little drawer filled with little trinkets and stuff and it’s so cute.

**LesBeean** : She’s gone right now because she’s bargaining some alone time to keep me and stay with me inside- so I _might_ have the chance to leave before this whole dragon frenzy wears off-

**LesBeean** : however the middle news is that she offered cuddles and I’m touch starved, so I’m gonna take it

**ChadNoir** : lol mood

**Rena Rage** : LADYBUG,!

**Mom** : It’s fine- as long as Bee doesn’t get caught she should be okay, try and leave before sundown okay?

**LesBeean** : ill try- but She just laid her entire body on me right now so I’m kind of stuck

**LesBeean** : it’s like an oversized cat oh god shES SO WARM WHAT

**Mom** : hah mood

**ChadNoir** : nya

**Mom** : perish

**Pegasus** : IM SORRH IM STILL HUNG UP ON THE FAVT THST YOU KNEW HER IDENTITG BEFORE HAND?? WITH THE ONLY REASONINF BEINF THAT YOUR SMART?

**Pegasus** : IM RHE SMART GUY HOW DID I NOT KNKW

**DonkeyKong** : ive never seen Pegasus so angry woah.

**Pegasus** : IM NOT NPANGRY IM CONFUSED

**Rena Rage** : this house is a fucking nightmare

**Michelangelo** : bro you’re telling me

**Slither.io** : just trying to be a music man in piece y’all

**Michelangelo** : rip Viperion, he’s just trying to vibe and we’re all planning a murder petition

**Slither.io** : *strums sadly on guitar* 

**LesBeean** : GUYS SHE JUST FELL ASLEEP ON ME I CANT OVE WHAT IDEO I DO

**LesBeean** : OPEINT LEABE ME ON READ

**LesBeean** : HELP

* * *

_[Ryuko- >HoneyBee]  
_

_(9:21 pm)_

**Ryuko** : I apologize for my actions earlier today. I lost control over myself.

**HoneyBee** : oh it’s fine!! You comforted me a lot and I’m really grateful

**Ryuko** : so that means.. you know..

**HoneyBee** : no worries, my lips are sealed

**Ryuko** : you said in the chat that you knew before, what gave me away?

**HoneyBee** : uhh I just kind of had this feeling, the way you exuded so many confidence, it was awe inspiring- And familiar- I’ve seen you fight out of the suit before and it was the same feeling

**HoneyBee** : also I’m usually at the right places at the right times 

**Ryuko** : I see..

**HoneyBee** : don’t worry about it, your identity is less obvious than some others. People call you an ice queen but you sure helped me feel better <3

**Ryuko** : well.. I’m glad you’re feeling better now, apparently I am warm?

**HoneyBee** : Hahha yeah;; you’re like a natural heater, you think it’s because of the dragon side effects?

**Ryuko** : perhaps so, I’ve always had warm hands though, I guess I’ve just gotten warmer in general

**HoneyBee** : guess they can’t call you ice queen now

**HoneyBee** : more like.. idk dragon queen

**Ryuko** : haha yes, that would be much more appropriate now.

**Ryuko** : however that would make me extremely obvious

**HoneyBee** : probably, but it’d be worth it

**Ryuko** : I suppose so

**Ryuko** : Ah- I must go now, my mother wants me to sleep, thank you Honey

**HoneyBee** : oh uh yeah bye Ryuko  
  
  


**Ryuko** :

**Ryuko** : You can call me by my real name here, Honey

**HoneyBee** : Oh right! Haha! Uh

**HoneyBee** : Goodnight Kagami

**Ryuko** : goodnight HoneyBee.

* * *

Chloe spent a few minutes screaming into her pillow as Pollen gently patted her on the head.


	5. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chat names:  
> Ladybug-Mom  
> Chat Noir-ChadNoir  
> HoneyBee-LesBeean  
> Ryuko-ourtreasure  
> Roi Singe-DonkeyKong  
> Viperion-Slither.io  
> Carapace-Michelangelo  
> Rena Rouge-Rena Rage  
> Pegasus-Pegasus

_HawkMoth Ass Kickers_

_(10:21 am)_

**LesBeean** : okay uh..

**LesBeean** : **@everyone**

**LesBeean** : im pretty sure that giant black hole in the sky isn’t supposed to be there so can someone help with that? I’m really fucking scared rn y’all 

**Mom** : HOLY FUCK

**ChadNoir** : ohhh my god that’s not good..

**LesBeean** : oh great- there’s more now

**DonkeyKong** : oh fuck

**Pegasus** : WHAT THE FUCKING SHIT IS THIS

**DonkeyKong** : I just saw one spit a dinosaur out. Time Portals maybe?

**Rena Rage** : Viperion anything we should know?

**Slither.io** : don’t look at me, I was just having a jam session with my friends

**Mom** : MOTHER FUCKIN09k

**Mom** : AAqiwiiq7

**Mom** : OQIWUE7NWJSJDN

**Rena Rage** : oh GOD LADYBUG JUST DIED

**Rena Rage** : What do we do??

**ChadNoir** : oh no oh boy uh uh okay

**ChadNoir** : we might all die but everyone transform, this seems big

* * *

_HawkMoth Ass Kickers_

_(1:56 am)_

**Mom** : It’s not going down- regroup near the Louvre

**ourtreasure** : on my way, taking detour with HoneyBee, she got hurt

**Rena Rage** : coming

**Michelangelo** : I detransformed I might take a little while longer

**ChadNoir** : AAAAAAAALSOSPPQ01

**ChadNoir** : sorry I fell coming

**Mom** : **@DonkeyKong @Pegasus**

**DonkeyKong** : I threw a banana at it and it ate it

**DonkeyKong** : that’s literally my entire thing I don’t know what to do

**LesBeean** : hah loser

**DonkeyKong** : shut up you’re supposed to be hurt

**LesBeean** : I crawled out of hell just to make fun of you

**Mom** : **@pegasus**

**Pegasus** : I’m fine- just very frazzled right now. Voyage had been hijacked due to these black holes and portals, I keep getting dropped randomly instead of the place I want.

**Mom** : that’s not good, where are you right now?

**Pegasus** : college dupont- I meant to go to city hall but that didn’t work

**Pegasus** : I’ll be at the louvre soon- give me a moment

**Slither.io** : Avoid trocadero Pegasus, if you go there you will die.

**Pegasus** : noted.

**Rena Rage** : uhh.. guys..

**Mom** : what is it Rena?

**ChadNoir** : yeah?

**LesBeean** : what?

**Rena Rage** : someone uh.. just found me.

**Rena Rage** : I’m at the louvre and I detransformed. Egyptian exhibit. Someone help.

* * *

Ladybug skidded to a stop- she wasn’t sure whether or not she was relieved or terrified to see Alix.

”U-Uhh hey Alix.. uh.. what are.. what are you doing here?” She squeaked. The skater rose an eyebrow at her and sheepishly pointed towards a space behind a large coffin.

”I’m waiting for Alya to transform again.” She deadpanned. Ladybug froze, her eyes widening.

”Oh no.”

”Yeahh..” Alix winced. A flash of light appeared behind the pillar as Rena slowly slinked over- her ears dropping with shame.

”I’m sorry Ladybug..”

Ladybug rubbed the space between her eyes “Its fine I just.. wait..”

She stared wide eyed at Alix, and a wide smile started to stretch across her face.

”What is it LB?” She asked. Ladybug shook her head

”Nothing- Rena you’re not in trouble, we can trust Alix with your secret.” Ladybug said. Rena’s ears perked up 

“We can?” They said at the same time. Ladybug nodded,

”Rena, go get with the others, make sure they’re okay” She ordered. The fox hero did a quick salut and scampered off. Alix started up at her with wide and expecting eyes.

”Ladybug?”

”Alix, I think I’ve realized how awesome you really are.” She said carefully, calling back to what Bunnyx had said during Time Tagger. Alix’s eyes widened, her mouth parting before edging into an excited grin.

Ladybug’s heart grew with pride as she pulled out the box from her yo-yo.

“Alix Kubdel, this is the miraculous of the rabbit and it grants the power of time, you will use it for good and once the mission is over..” She thought for a moment, _it’s time travel.. and also technically hers.._ “..you can keep it, it’s yours after all- Bunnyx”

The skater grinned from ear to ear, practically hopping in place-

”You’ve got it Ladybug! You can count on me! I’ll be just as good as my future self!” Alix exclaimed, Ladybug giggled

”Well no need to rush it, you’ve got all of the time in the world now” She winked. The red haired girl nodded and opened the box. Fluff burst out in a flash of light, as she pulled out her precious watch.

”Alix! You’re here!” The kwami exclaimed, “Are you ready?”

”Absolutely!” Alix smiled. The rabbit twitched slightly before nodding excitedly

”The magic words are Clockwise and Counter clockwise! Burrow is the you know what!” Fluff said, spinning around midair

She nodded ”Got it! Fluff! Clockwise!”

Ladybug covered her eyes as a flash of light washed over Alix’s body. A loud crash interrupted their moment, she turned around as she saw another portal shred through the fabric of reality. The smell of ozone and smoke filling the air.

”You do your thing Alix, I trust that you’ll make the right decision, I’ve gotta go!” She yelled, she gave Bunnyx a reassuring smile before bolting off.

The rabbit hero stood, excitement coursing through her body as she held her umbrella in her hands. She put the watch inside her pockets and quickly opened up a burrow- before disappearing inside.

Bunnyx stood inside, amazed. Thousands of time windows and opportunities- her only limit was her mental stability and god knows she abandoned that a long time ago.

”Okay! I’ve got all the time to figure this reality fucker but I should make this quick.. now what can I-Ooh what’s that over there!” She said- Immediately getting distracted after she saw an image of Chloe riding a dinosaur.

Eh. They could wait. She could probably just teleport to the time she left anyways-

* * *

_HawkMoth Ass Kickers_

_(2:15 pm)_

**Rena Rage** : WHERES RHE BACKUP

**Mom** : she’s coming trust me!

**LesBeean** : WE _DO_ TRUST YOU BUT BACKUP WOULD BE _GREAT_ RIGHT NOW

**Mom** : hold on- is she even-

_**[Mom has added Bunnyx to HawkMoth Ass Kickers]** _

**Mom** : BUNNYX WHERE ARE YOU

**Bunnyx** : 2046 why?

**Mom** : WHY?!

**Mom** : WE’RE FIGHTING THE GIANT TIME PORTAL AKUMA

**Bunnyx** : OH SHIT I FORGOT

**Mom** : WHAT DO YOU KEAN YOU FORGOT I JUST GAVE YOU THE FUCKING WATCH

**Bunnyx** : OH FUCK I FORGOT- ITS BEEN LIKE TWO MONTHS SINCE THAT FOR ME 

**Mom** : _WHAT_

**ChadNoir** : HELP

**Pegasus** : WHAT?

**Rena Rage** : WHO?.!!?

**Bunnyx** : I mean- y’all died like 10 different times- I need a fucking breather

**Mom** : WE WHAT

**Bunnyx** : I GOT DISTRACTED DURING MY BREAK OKAY IM COMING 8 WAS JUST HANGING OUT WITH FUTURE BUNNYX IM COMING

**Mom** : WE’RE IN FRONT OF THE LOUVRE

**Slither.io** : eyyy fellow time traveler

**Bunnyx** : eyyyy viperion yeah? whazzup dude

**Slither.io** : nothin much, just slowly dying

**Bunnyx** : inside?

**Slither.io** : you know it lol

**Bunnyx** : eyy same

**Slither.io** : eyyyy

**Pegasus** : Carapace and Roi are down please stop joking around aND HELP!

**Bunnyx** : IM COMING IM COMING IM SORRY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alix: IVE GOT A REALLY IMPORTANT JOB TO DO!  
> Also Alix: ooh what’s that over there-?
> 
> She’ll get better with age.. and Time trauma..


	6. Time travel sucks a lot more than I thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chat names:  
> Ladybug-Mom  
> Chat Noir-ChadNoir  
> HoneyBee-LesBeean  
> Ryuko-ourtreasure  
> Roi Singe-DonkeyKong  
> Viperion-Slither.io  
> Carapace-Michelangelo  
> Rena Rouge-Rena Rage  
> Pegasus-Pegasus  
> Bunnyx-Bunnyx

_HawkMoth Ass Kickers_

_(6:21 am)_

**LesBeean** : if I have to answer another ‘what’s your opinion on queen b’ question today I’m gonna kill someone

**Bunnyx** : with what? You’re designer shoes with the hidden steel toe inside that you bought specifically to kick people?

**LesBeean** : yes. Exactly those. I’m not even gonna ask how you know about them.

**Mom** : care to share?

**LesBeean** : about the shoes or like the reporters

**Mom** : reporters

**LesBeean** : yeah okay so

**LesBeean** : I think I’ve said before- I’m kind of neutral/a little uncomfortable with Chloe Bourgeois

**LesBeean** : due to her being my predecessor with a bad rep and some other similarities between us that have to due with personality and past wise stuff

**LesBeean** : I just want to work as a hero without her like.. shadow I guess casting over me? Like be independent from what she did I guess-

**LesBeean** : and she’s publicly said before that she’s okay with me being her replacement? So it just sucks that people keep tying me to her

**ChadNoir** : I can imagine why that’s hard

**LesBeean** : yeahh- really annoying for me rn- I’ll live tho it’s fine

**ourtreasure** : oh honey..

**Bunnyx** : Okay Chloe- so I think she’s a bit of an ass but after spending a lot of time in well- in ‘ _time_ ’- I think she’s pretty okay now

**Bunnyx** : she’s trying her best with what she’s got

**Pegasus** : Bunnyx out of curiosity.. how long have you been traveling through time? In a matter of minutes you said you traveled for two months through time

**Bunnyx** : uhhh as stupid as it sounds, I lost track of time- every time I go into my burrow I end up looking through a lot of stuff- it all kind of blends together.. but I have an internal clock that told me I was in there for a _whileeee_

**Bunnyx** : it’s only been a few days since I got my miraculous so I haven’t it used it all the time- plus I don’t plan on joining every fight sense I’m supposed to be the ‘last resort’ hero- but maybe.. inside the burrow: at least weeks at a time- I get distracted

**Bunnyx** : I’ve learnt.. a lot.. of classified information 

**DonkeyKong** : WHATS INSIDE AREA 51

**Rena** **Rage** : Have you learn our identities? have you learnt _HawkMoth’s_ identity?! 

**LesBeean** : oh.. oh my god..

**Bunnyx** : if I did, I wouldn’t tell you.

**ChadNoir** : what?!

**Rena Rage** : SO YOU DO KNOW?!

**Michelangelo** : spill dudette!

**Bunnyx** : I cant.

**ourtreasure** : Why do you refuse to tell us. Have you learnt something you should not have?

**Mom** : I understand why. You don’t need to tell us Bunnyx

**Rena Rage** : WHAT?

**Rena Rage** : BUT LADYBUG WE COULD KNOW HAWKMOTH’S IDENTITY RIGHT NOW

**Bunnyx** : Rena shut the fuck up.

**Bunnyx** : just shut the fuck up for once.

**Bunnyx** : You wanna know what happened when I _did_ tell you?

**Bunnyx** : You all stormed into his lair and you were all brutally murdered. Ever single one of you.

**Bunnyx** : Then with your detransformations- HawkMoth hunted your families and friends in search of the guardian.

**Bunnyx** : are you fucking happy?

**Rena Rage** : oh..

**Rena Rage** : oh my god..

**ChadNoir** : oh.

**LesBeean** : that means..

**ourtreasure** : everyone?

**Bunnyx** : we weren’t fucking ready, I barely fucking got away and I swear to god I am not letting that happen again- 

**Michelangelo** : dudette are you okay?

**DonkeyKong** : dude..

**Pegasus** : I’m so glad I bend space instead of time.. the amount of understanding for that is.. immeasurable

**Mom** : Time travel has.. really bad side effects. Viperion’s time travel is basically the definition of insanity and Bunnyx’s is basically the definition of loneliness.

**Mom** : We can’t tamper with it, the future isn’t set in stone and if something goes wrong it’s Bunnyx who’s going to remember it and make sure it doesn’t happen again- but she’ll also be the only person who knew it happened at all.

**Mom** : I’m trusting her judgement here, she knows how to keep a secret

**Rena Rage** : I’m so sorry.. I get.. I get really caught up with things like this I forgot to think about how you felt.

**Michelangelo** : dude.. I can’t imagine.. oh my god..

**Bunnyx** : thanks it’s fine

**Bunnyx** : I’m not guilt tripping you or saying this sucks ass- but time travel sucks a lot more than I thought it would

**Slither.io** : cheers to that time rabbit

**Bunnyx** : cheers in-fucking-deed you fuckin noodle man

_**[Bunnyx has changed Slither.io’s name to Noodleman]** _

**Bunnyx** : anyways yeah- I know everyone’s identity now so great cool fine- it’s only been like 12 hours since I time jumped and I’m going grey from the bullshit of the universe right now, do not ask me questions about your civilian identities it makes me want to strangle each and every one of you

**Mom** : I’d be more worried, but I think your the person my identity is most safe with besides Chat’s

**ChadNoir** : mhm

**Bunnyx** : I guess so

**Bunnyx** : wait

**Mom** : what’s up?

**Rena Rage** : something happen?

**Bunnyx** : i

**Bunnyx** : sort of, sorry I just need to piece things together really quick hold up-

**Bunnyx** : I need to go apologize someone sorry bye

**LesBeean** : oh

**LesBeean** : well she’s gone

**Pegasus** : yes..

**DonkeyKong** : back to the future just got really uncomfortable for me right now

**Noodleman** : bro you have no idea- y’all have died so much jfc

**Rena Rage** : that’s something I’m gonna sleep on tonight..

**ChadNoir** : does anyone want to get coffee right now? I have cards and I’m lonely

**ourtreasure** : I’m coming, Eiffel Tower, yes?.

**ChadNoir** : yep!

**ourtreasure** : Wonderful. I’d like to take my mind of the existential crises I am currently having.

**LesBeean** : same

**Pegasus** : same

**DonkeyKong** : same

**ChadNoir** : same

**Rena Rage** : same..

**Michelangelo** : SAME!,

**Noodleman** : lol same

**Mom** : hold up I can’t make it

**ChadNoir** : what’s up?

**Mom** : I’ve got something I need to deal with, I’ll text you guys later

**LesBeean** : see ya lb!

**Rena Rage:** be safe!

**Slither.io** : bye lb

**DonkeyKong** : don’t die!

**LesBeean** : dude.

**DonkeyKong** : whoops

**Rena Rage** : bruh

* * *

  
  


_The OG_

_(6:43 am)_

**Bananoir** : Marinette you okay?

**Buginette** : yeah! Yeah.

**Buginette** : it’s just the identity thing

**Bananoir** : like you said, the secret’s safe with Alix right?

**Buginette** : it is

**Buginette** : but I also have the feeling that Chloe knows too

**Buginette** : and that makes things even more complicated

**Bananoir** : oh gosh

**Buginette** : yeah- I think Alix was referring to me when she said she needed to apologize to someone

**Buginette** : I saw her walking down the street to the bakery, it’s gonna be a long and complicated conversation

**Bananoir** : you gonna be okay?

**Buginette** : yeah;; she’s probably super pissed though

**Bananoir** : she seemed kind of tame today actually

**Buginette** : maybe cause she saw us all fucking die??

**Bananoir** : possibly

**Buginette** : I

**Buginette** : Adrien is it bad that I kind of regret giving Alix the rabbit miraculous?

**Bananoir** : I don’t think so

**Bananoir** : I bet future you felt regretful too, but Alix already became Bunnyx, and we can’t change that- especially now

**Buginette** : I guess so- I just- it sucks to see her so sad and broken

**Buginette** : she saw us die

**Buginette** : like

**Buginette** : civilian us

**Buginette** : she’s friends with civilian us!

**Buginette** : I’m just worried.

**Bananoir** : it’s gonna be okay, she knows you Bugaboo- trust that she’ll trust you

**Buginette** : she’s here, I gotta go- keep the team alive for me Chaton?

**Bananoir** : of course my lady <3

**Buginette** : <3

* * *

”Marinette! Your friend Alix is here!” Her mother’s voice called from downstairs

”Send her up for me!” She shouted back, as she stepped down her stairs.

The trap door opened slowly as her classmate’s head peaked out of it, Marinette smiled softly

”Hey Alix..” she waved sheepishly. The girl’s face scrunched up, before she pulled herself inside, closing the door and looking back up at Marinette.

”Marinette. I know.”

”You do.” The fashion designer nodded calmly, her eyes trailing Tikki who was floating behind the dresser, she looked back at the rabbit hero “Are you okay?”

Alix paused, her eyes looking away for a moment before looking up again. She sat down silently, her hands twiddling with her watch. She shook her head.

”You were the last to die, you told me to hang back in case if anything happened- and then everything went wrong. Chloe went down first.. haha..” Alix laughed hollowly, “You.. how did that even work? Magic? How did we not even know that it was Chloe in a different costume?”

The skater began to laugh again, covering her face as she choked back a sob. Marinette sat next to her, feeling the time traveler grasp tightly to her hand.

”It’d be really funny if you didn’t learn this way huh..” She asked rhetorically, Alix smirked

”Yeah.. probably” The skater said, brushing their hair out of her face “Kagami fell next after she saw Chloe go down- she uh.. she lost it.. Viperion- Luka? I think that’s his name? I think he reset the clock a few times but went down in his attempt to save Kagami. I don’t want to imagine what Juleka in that timeline would’ve thought.”

Marinette trembled, her windows were tightly shut, along with her trapdoor, they were safe for now..

”Deep breaths” She reminded, Alix glared at her before nodding

”Right” She sighed, before speaking again “Cara-.. Nino was next, the shield didn’t last long when he realized we were going to lose-“

Her gaze looked off “Max tried to get us to escape but then he went down quickly- I guess his identity makes sense because of StarTrain.. but god that was a surprise- Alya survived a little longer but fell after she realized Nino wasn’t there to cover her anymore- it was at this point where I think I realized who you were”

”And.. and Chat?”

”I can’t believe you were in a love square” Alix smiled goofily, amusement pooling through her face before falling “Uh.. something happened to Chat- that made him go off.. he fell quicker than the others- I can’t tell you what made him snap because it has to do with..”

” _His_ identity?”

Alix nodded, his eyes burning with a cold fury

”Yeah.” Is all she said, her eyes narrowing “I’ve been busy trying to fix.. _that_.. but everything I do just makes things worse.. so I’ve just this been letting things happen for now- it sucks..” 

“I can imagine..” Marinette murmured, looking at the watch coldly

”Don’t take my miraculous away please..” Alix whispered, she could see Fluff peaking out of her jacket “This hurts.. but trust me.. I’ve got this,,”

”I’ve never doubted you for a second Alix. But I hate how much your hurting.” Marinette muttered, her own eyes brimming with tears. The red head smiled softly, resting her head on the fashion designer’s shoulder

”Is it weird that I feel so much older.. but my body hasn’t changed like.. at all?” She asked

”I don’t think so, I bet time traveling as Bunnyx makes you stop aging briefly or something“ the blunette shrugged “Ask Fluff?”

The kwami in question nodded “Yep, when traveling through time you stop aging briefly due to yourself defying logic and time itself as Bunnyx. It’s both convenient and inconvenient”

”Right” Alix nodded amusedly, she looked up at Marinette “You.. Lila was awful to you. And she lied to us, and now I know why you didn’t believe her.. I’ve uh.. I was quiet during class because I tried a few dozen times at exposing her this morning, it never worked.. sorry..”

Marinette felt her heart ache “Hey it’s okay, don’t apologize, you didn’t know. I overestimated Lila. Alya isn’t against her but she still believes in me too, Lila’s lies aren’t.. the best.. but her guilt tripping is very effective sense we have some bleeding hearts in our class..”

” _Cough_ Rose _cough_ Everyone..” Alix huffed before her eyes narrowed “I just.. it’s frustrating.”

”I’m slowly convincing Max and Kim sense they’re Pegasus and Roi so they’d know if Ladybug was Lila’s friend or not, I’m using what the faux fox did, making tiny little pushes and comments” She explained “Its not nice but it works.. and I’m really tired of being nice with Lila..”

”Damn right. It’s gonna take a lot of will not to throw a chair at her..” Alix growled, before sulking “Although.. there _are_ some shittier timelines.. So it could be worse.”

”Yeah?”

”I like to call them salt timelines sense they’re just so.. salty” the time travel stuck her tongue out “Real nasty.. it doesn’t even seem like us., Some have Adrien has a ‘nice guy’, Alya as a literal psychopath and narcissistic bitch- Lila is literally a sociopath and- ugh- it’s just _bad_.”

”How do we compare?”

Alix laughed “God you’re all saints..” she wiped a tear from her eye, she gave Marinette a side hug “I can’t tell you how things go from here.. and I can’t give you any advice big or small- but just know that I believe in you.. okay?”

Marinette smiled warmly, hugging her shorter friend. They hadn’t been the closest before, but now? Now they shared a bond that only Adrien could really beat at this point. They pulled away from each other and looked at each other.

”You think they’ll mind if we crash their hangout?” Alix asked, tapping her watch curiously “They haven’t really met me yet besides the brief moments I popped in and out of time during the vortex akuma”

”They’ll love you” Marinette reassured, “Let’s not keep them waiting then! Tikki-“

The red kwami zoomed over, spinning around Alix before floating beside Marinette’s face. There was a small sadness that cross the time traveler’s face before it melted into a soft smile.

”Fluff?” The small bunny popped up next to her. The two heroes nodded to each other and transformed- bouncing off to the Eiffel Tower.

* * *

  
  
_HawkMoth Ass Kickers_

_(6:34 pm)_

**Noodleman** : My sister might kill me

**LesBeean** : *laughs in only child*

**Rena Rage** : ugh lucky

**Rena Rage** : viperion what happened lad?

**Noodleman** : forgot to do the laundry

**Noodleman** : I haven’t been able to in the past like three weeks so I think she finally snapped

**Rena Rage** : how old is she?

**Noodleman** : like your guys’s age

**Michelangelo** : is she home?

**Noodleman** : she’s gonna be soon, I’m doing the laundry right now but I’m not even halfway done

**Rena Rage** : rip

**Michelangelo** : Rip

**LesBeean** : rip

**DonkeyKong** : rip

**Noodleman** : SHES HERE

**Noodleman** : RFUCK

**Bunnyx** : Rest In Peace noodleman

**Rena Rage** : the wrath of a sibling.. you brought this upon yourself

**Michelangelo** : god west youw souwl 

**Noodleman** : HERE GIRLFIREND IS HERE IM SAVED

**LesBeean** : darn 

**Noodleman** : wow rude

**LesBeean** : do your laundry in shame fool 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alix got busy.. Yikes..


	7. War zone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chat names:  
> Ladybug-Mom  
> Chat Noir-ChadNoir  
> HoneyBee-LesBeean  
> Ryuko-ourtreasure  
> Roi Singe-DonkeyKong  
> Viperion-Noodleman  
> Carapace-Michelangelo  
> Rena Rouge-Rena Rage  
> Pegasus-Pegasus  
> Bunnyx-Bunnyx

_HawkMoth Ass Kickers_

_(2:34 am)_

**Rena Rage** : hey guys I’ve got a question

**Mom** : at

**Mom** : at 2:34 in the morning?

**Rena Rage** : yes

**Mom** : no

**ourtreasure** : i am not supposed to be up this early.. I will answer this in a more reasonable time.. where I am not willing to stab my screen

**LesBeean** : go the fuck to sleep all you fuckin assholes

**Bunnyx** : mother fuckers woke me up

**LesBeean** : go sleep then bitch

**Bunnyx** : IM TRYINF

**Mom** : everyone go to sleep

**Mom** : we’ll answer it tomorrow Rena, go to bed

**Rena Rage** : I’m literally dying please

**Mom** : good night.

**Rena Rage** : hghhgghhh okay gn

* * *

_HawkMoth Ass Kickers  
_

_(7:23 am)_

**Rena Rage** : CAN I ASK NOW??

**Mom** : yeah

**LesBeean** : sure I’m drinking coffee rn though so I’m still waking up

**Michelangelo** : oh no not this again

**ChadNoir** : Ohoh? You could say curiosity killed the cat, what’s on your mind Rena?

**Rena Rage** : something really important SHUT UP YOU TMNT BITCH

**Mom** : it’s still too early for this, I’m getting more coffee

**DonkeyKong** : I’ve got a swim meet soon make it quick please?

**Noodleman** : Hi this is Noodleman’s sister. He told me this is some video game chat room or whatever and that you guys don’t know each others names? Sorry, it’s just really early and he’s still asleep, and I keep hearing the chat go off, so I’m turning his phone on mute right now, hope that’s okay.

**Rena Rage** : oh shit

**Mom** : oh hi! Sorry for waking you! Just remind him later to unmute! So we can contact him when we need him! 

**Noodleman** : Okay I will, see ya I guess.

**Mom** :

**LesBeean** :

**Rena Rage** :

**ourtreasure** :

**Michelangelo** :

**DonkeyKong** :

**ChadNoir** :

**Peagsus** : holy shit

**Mom** : that was so fucking close, im buying him coffee later for that good excuse holy shit

**DonkeyKong** : im stealing that excuse for later

**Pegasus** : as am i

**Rena Rage** : im

**Rena Rage** : hold on I’m

**LesBeean** : i just had a miniature heart attack.

**Bunnyx** : WOW I AM REALLY GLAD I WASNT ACTIVE UNTIL NOW-

**Bunnyx** : hold on I’m looking for some user name ideas- we all need to change our names holy fuck

**Rena Rage** : okay I’m good-

**Rena Rage** : NO DISTRACTIONS TIME FOR MY QUESTION

**Michelangelo** : oh boy

**LesBeean** : due to that reaction I’m already scared

**Rena Rage** : GIVE MY YALL’S FAVORITE MIRACULOUS TEAM SHIPS TOP TEN NOW

**_[Bunnyx has changed their name to Thumper]_ **

**Thumper** : I was thinking Judy Hopps but I don’t really like zootopia but my friend has made me watch Disney movies before so I think this is alright for now

**Thumper** : oh goddamnit

**Rena Rage** : I’ve come to collect fools, give me your ships

**ourtreasure** : what’s a ship?

**LesBeean** : are we.. are we counting ships we’ve seen on the internet? Or are we really just spilling who we want to smooch or something

**Michelangelo** : damn it I’ve had this conversation too many times with you Rena.

**Rena Rage** : hon hon hon

**_[Pegasus has changed their name to Matrix]_ **

**Matrix** : I agree, I’m not one to ship people but I can list off the ones off the internet that I’ve found most interesting 

**Rena Rage** : anything m8 just gimme

**Mom** : god damnit rena

**ChadNoir** : if this was like- two years ago- I’d say my #1 would be LadyNoir, but now she’s basically my sister so it feels weird to

**Rena Rage** : wow so ladynoir has become the titanic. I respect that tho

**ChadNoir** : howeverrrr

**Rena Rage** : OWO?.

**LesBeean** : I’m worried.

**ChadNoir** : I’d say my top spot has gone to RyuBee ~

**LesBeean** : that-

**Rena Rage** : OHOHOHHOH?

**Matrix** : fascinating.

**ourtreasure** : I still don’t know what a ship is?

**LesBeean** :

**Mom** : term for matchmaking 

**ourtreasure** : Ah I see. That word has been thrown around a lot by the girls I know.

**ourtreasure** : So you’re saying you think me and honey would make a good couple Chat Noir?

**LesBeean** : HE COULDVE MEANT QUEEN BEE SENSE BOTH HONEY BEE AND QUEEN BEE END WITH BEE 

**ChadNoir** : no no no bee! I meant you! If I meant Chloe I would’ve called the ship Dragon Queen!

**ourtreasure** : Haha, that reminds me of a conversation me and honey had about my civilian form!

**ourtreasure** : I like this ship! What do you think Honey?

**LesBeean** : KAIAISSJEJEURURUFJGGN

**ourtreasure** : honey?

**LesBeean** : WPWOEMSM

**ourtreasure** : are you okay? does the idea of being in a relationship with me displease you?

**Thumper** : quite the opposite I think

**LesBeean** : NO NO YOURE GODO I JSUFJ

**LesBeean** : YOURE GREAT YoURE GOOD

**LesBeean** : I JUST CHOKED ON MY COFFE THATS ALL

**ourtreasure** : ah I hope you are alright then! <3

**LesBeean** : GGHJCKFKL

**Rena Rage** : oh man I can see it. wait what are your other ships?

**ChadNoir** : I don’t really have 10 but second is RenaPace, Maribug, HoneyRogue, and Ryubug~  
  
  


**Mom** : maribug?

**Mom** : chat are you fucking kidding me

**Mom** : are you really pulling this shit rn

**Rena Rage** : HOLD UP HOLD UP

**Rena Rage** : MARIBUG?.?.?..????

**DonkeyKong** : WHO IS MARI??

**LesBeean** : i just woke up from my heart attack because the sense of bullshit just entered my lungs

**LesBeean** : mari??

**Thumper** : BWAHHAAHSHHAHAHH

**ourtreasure** : Who is Mari? Another miraculous holder?

**Matrix** : hold on

**Matrix** : are you perhaps referring to Mari-nette Dupain-Cheng?

**LesBeean** :

**Rena Rage** :

**ourtreasure** :

**Michelangelo** :

**DonkeyKong** :

**ChadNoir** : ;)

**Rena Rage** : OH MY GOD

* * *

  
  


_The OGS_

_(7:57 am)_

**Buginette** : I WILL SKIN YOU ALIVE ADRIEN

**Bananoir** : NANAAJBABAHAAHAHAH

**Buginette** : ADRIEN 

**Buginette** : DONT IGNORE ME

**Buginette** : YOU MOTHER FUCK WERE THE SAME-

**Buginette** : I can practically hear Chloe and Alix laughing their asses about this

**Buginette** : this is fucking war Agreste.

* * *

_HawkMoth Ass Kickers_

_(8:01 am)_

**LesBeean** : i I mean I can kinds see it

**Thumper** : I’m actually cryinf rn holy shiit; ;

**ourtreasure** : I can imagine their relationship. That would be rather interesting. However what is strange that I don’t recall Marinette ever getting a miraculous.

**ChadNoir** : right??

**Rena Rage** : i have

**Rena Rage** : imomg

**Michelangelo** : oh fuck this is wow

**ChadNoir** : What do you think Bugaboo? ;33

**Mom** :

**Mom** : Adrichat.

**Rena Rage** : huh?

**ChadNoir** : stop

**Mom** : Adrichat is my favorite ship.

**ChadNoir** : STOP

**Rena Rage** : ADRICHAT??

**Thumper** : BAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHH

**ourtreasure** : oh! More emoticons!

**LesBeean** : god you are pure ryuko please never change

**Rena Rage** : ADRIFHWT?? WHO IS ADRI IN THWT WHO

**ChadNoir** : LADYBUG IM SORRY PLEASDE STOP

**Mom** : Adrien Agreste. I recall one time during patrol you were staring quite a bit at his newest ad~

**ChadNoir** : STOPH

**Mom** : beg for mercy then bitch

**Noodleman** : I regret logging on again.

**Thumper** : I FOUND ADRICHAT FANFICTION

**Mom** : send that to me please

**LesBeean** : OH FUCK THE R ES A L OT 

**ourtreasure** : I am sorry I don’t know much about the internet, what is fan fiction?

**Matrix** : fan created stories, Ryuko. Many are good, many are bad, many are.. interesting.

  
  
**Rena Rage** : I suddenly remember I made Ladynoir fan fiction I’m so sorr

**Rena Rage** : WHY IS THERE SO MUCH FAN FICTION OF ME AND VOLPINA

**Michelangelo** : PFFIFIFIFFIFJFNHAAHAHAHA

**ourtreasure** : Oh my- this _is_ quite interesting- I’m glad me and Honey’s fans see us as close!

**LesBeean** : JSJSJSJXCNCN

**LesBeean** : WJSJ

**LesBeean** : jajJissj

**Thumper** : OH MY GOD RYUKO YOU KILLED BEE AGAIN

**Mom** : ah the ladynoir tag, we meet again.

**ChadNoir** : im crying:;;

**ChadNoir** : why is there so much fuckijn smut pf ;,mme

**Mom** : the leather cat suit

**LesBeean** : the overuse of leather probably?

**Rena Rage** : Uh the cat suit

**Michelangelo** : the leather dude

**ourtreasure** : the suits are a bit ‘huggy’ in general but yours specifically could be seen as ‘something’

**Thumper** : cat suit dude

**Matrix** : your weird association with bdsm through your cat suit and flirtatious persona perhaps?

**Noodleman** : dude your clothes

**DonkeyKong** : people probably assume things when you’re wearing that leather suit man

**_[LesBeean has changed ChadNoir’s name to kinkshame]_ **

**kinkshame** : I hate everyone here.

**Mom** : now you know how I feel asshole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Juleka, doesn’t even know what’s going on right now and she doesn’t even know that she almost found out that her brother was a super hero


	8. Breaking News: Bird Lady has better Fashion Sense than her Super Villain Boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat names:  
> Ladybug-Mom  
> Chat Noir-kinkshame  
> HoneyBee-LesBeean  
> Ryuko-ourtreasure  
> Roi Singe-DonkeyKong  
> Viperion-Noodleman  
> Carapace-Michelangelo  
> Rena Rouge-Rena Rage  
> Pegasus-Matrix  
> Bunnyx-Thumper

_HawkMoth Ass Kickers_

_(4:25 pm)_

**LesBeean** : hey guys

**LesBeean** : do you bet we could prank call Hawkmoth?

**LesBeean** : I mean- we had to have gotten each other’s contacts _somehow_ yknow?

**Matrix** : I’ve tried, can’t even contact him 

**Matrix** : why?

**LesBeean** : DAMN IT

**LesBeean** : Nothing in particular tbh, ive just got some choice words for that asshole..

**Kinkshame** : sameee

**Rena Rage** : YO SAME

**ourtreasure** : agreed.

**Michelangelo** : Same

**DonkeyKong** : SAMEEE- I WANNA KICK HIS HEAD

**Thumper** : kick his head?

**DonkeyKong** : yes

**Thumper** : specifically kicking? His head?

**Thumper** : Not his ass?

**DonkeyKong** : yes

**Michelangelo** : dudes

**Thumper:** LETS SEE IT THEN ROI

**Thumper:** LETS SEE YOU KICK HAWKMOTHS FUCKIN HEAD

**Thumper** : I WANNA SEE YOU KICK _ABOVE_ YOUR WAISTLINE

**Michelangelo:** bunnyx I swear to god

**DonkeyKong:** STOP JUDGING ME

**Thumper:** oh I’m not judging, you’re _so_ smart Monkey Man- 

**Thumper:** BECAUSE KICKING HAWKMOTH IN THE HEAD WILL TOTSLLY STOP HIM

**Rena** **Rage:** okay weird transition but what does LB have to say about this?

**Kinkshame** : Bugaboo? 

**Mom** : okay yes me too I’d love to kick Hawkmoth’s ass (ass not head, I’m watching you bunnyx that tgwdlm reference didn’t go over my head)- except also with Mayura

**Mom** : though not in the way you think

**LesBeean** : oh? I was planning on saying “fuck you Hawkmoth” shit but 

**LesBeean** : what would you say to Mayura that isn’t ‘fuck you’?

**Mom** : okay first I’d ask “do you ship ladynoir? Is that why sentibug did that?” and also “why are you a better designer and fashion icon than hawkmoth?’

**Mom** : look I hate her- but why does she dress nicer than Hawkmoth? Why is _she_ the secondary villain? She’s just.. so much cooler than him? I’d rather fight her twenty four seven, she actually shows up sometimes

**kinkshame** :

**LesBeean** :

**ourtreasure** : 

**DonkeyKong** :

**Michelangelo** :

**Rena Rage** :

**Matrix:**

  
  
**Thumper:**

**Rena Rage** : I mean she’s not wrong

**Rena Rage** : Mayura is just.. kind of cooler

**Rena Rage** : Hawkmoth looks like has a condom for a head

**Mom:** RIGHT?!

**Kinkshame** : one time, she literally spent an entire patrol yelling about it

**Kinkshame** : you’ve all released a monster into the group chat

**Rena Rage** : oh god she’s still typing

**LesBeean** : I’m scared

**ourtreasure** : I’m starting to consider changing my costume now,,

**Mom:** OKAY LOOK I GET THST HAWKMOTH IS PROBABLY A BUSY DUDE, HES AN ADULT, AND HIS THEME IS LITERALLY BUTTERFLIES BUR HE LOOKS LIKE A FUCKINF EGG. A PURPLE NAKED EGG. AND HE COULD'VE REDEEMED HIMSELF WITH HIS SUIT BUT NO- HE DIDN'T

**Mom:** ITS UGLY AND BORING. NOW I DONT HAVE MUCH TO SAY BECAUSE MY OUTFIT IS JUST RED AND SPOTS BUT I HAVE A SKETCHBOOK FULL OF DESIGNS WHILE HE LOOKS LIKE HES PRETENDING TO BE A RICH DUDE IN A PORNO. OR A SCOOBY DOO VILLIAN. NOT TO MENTION HIS FUCKING AKUMA DESIGNS. I HAVE THE RIGHT TO KICK MY FOOT UP HIS ASS JUST FOR THOSE ENTIRELY- IF HES GOING TO BE AROUND AT 2 AM HE COULD USE THWT TIME TO AT LEAST DO SOMETHING GOOD WITH HIS LIFE- AND CHANGE HIS FUCKING CLOTHES- NOT TO MENTION JUST HOW WEIRD HE IS IN GENERAL

**Kinkshame** : Ladybug calm down

**Rena Rage** : h-holy shit,,

**Mom** : MEANWHILE- FUCKIN MAYURA- WHOS PROBABLY INTERNALLY DYING DUE TO THE FUCKING PEACOCK MIRACULOUS- IS A FASHION QUEEN IN COMPARISON? HER DRESS REMINDS ME OF THOSE OLD FLAPPER DRESSES- UGH- _INSPIRED_. PERSONALLY ID LIKE TO ADD A TOUCH OF ANOTHER COLOR IN IT? LIKE SOMETHING THAT POPS FROM HER DARK HUES. BUT I KNOW THE LIMITS OF THE MIRACULOUS SO ITS OKAY SHE STILL LOOKS GREAT- CLASS AS FUCK. I KNOW FEMALE PEACOCKS DONT LOOK LIKE THAT BUT SHES _OWNING_ IT. HER DRESS IS GREAT AND HONESTLY- IF WE WERENT FIGHTING HER- AND SHE WASNT A TERRORIST- ID HONESTLY LOVE TO WEAR IT OR MAKE MY OWN VERSION OF IT, ITS BEAUTIFUL 

**Rena Rage** :.. holy shit

**LesBeean** : i

**DonkeyKong** : oh god this reminded me of one of my old friends who loves fashion

**Kinkshame** : god damnit

**Thumper** : I was no expecting that.

**DonkeyKong** : mom im scared

**Mom** : I _AM_ MOM

**DonkeyKong** : AAAAAAAAA

**Matrix** : okay uh, I don’t know how to bring this up, but I just discovered that whatever magic internet blocking service Hawkmoth has to prevent us from texting him doesn’t exist with Mayura.

**Matrix** : so.. if you like wanna tell her that, you could if you want.

**Mom** :

**kinkshame** :

**LesBeean** :

**ourtreasure** : 

**DonkeyKong** :

**Michelangelo** :

**Rena Rage** :

**Matrix:**

  
  
**Thumper:  
**

**Mom:** bunnyx?

**Thumper** : fucking go for it

* * *

_**[Pegasus has started a New Chat]**  
_

_(6:17 pm)_

**_[Pegasus has added Mayura, Ladybug, Chat Noir, and seven others...]_ **

**Pegasus** : Hello? Mayura? Have we connected? 

**Rena Rouge** : I can’t believe this is happening..

**Carapace:** same dudette..

**Roi Singe** : do you think she’ll actually answer?

**Chat Noir** : I kind of hope she does. She might not though, she’s an adult after all, probably busy

**Ladybug** : I second that. Pegasus, at the slightest sign of danger, erase this chat and all of it’s traces.

**Pegasus** : of course Ladybug

**Mayura** : Hello?

**Ladybug** : SHES HERE

**Rena Rouge** : OH FUCK

**DonkeyKong** : PANIC

**Chat Noir** : Hello!

**HoneyBee** : ah. youre finally here. _Bitch_.

**Mayura** : What is this?

**Ladybug:** Mayura, I know we’ve had our.. extreme differences. But I just wanted to say that I think you’re a fashion icon- and I wish you were our nemesis instead of Hawkmoth.

**Mayura** : I— What?

**Carapace** : she went on a rant a little while ago- hold on let me send you a photo-

**Mayura** : I have every right in my mind to inform Hawkmoth that you all have contacted me

**Carapace** : _[_ _BirdLadyhasbetterFashionSensethanherSuperVillainBoss.png]_

**Rena Rouge** : What are you even texting us on? 

**Rena Rouge** : wait

**Rena Rouge** : oh god is she texting us on that.. what is it- fan?? Feather fan thing??

**HoneyBee** : no dumbass it probably connected to her phone like the rest of us

**Chat Noir** : that... makes sense. I was just imaging her tapping uncomfortably on the fan

**Mayura** : that —

**Mayura** : I have just finished reading that long thread from your leader. I am.. unaware if I should be flattered by my enemies or be furious at your disrespect of my boss..

**Bunnyx** : fuck it! Be both! 

**Ladybug** : granted- we still hate your guts, but while you’re here we might as well tell you that we think you’re cooler than hawkmoth

**Rena Rouge** : are you and Hawkmoth.. like a thing??

**Mayura** : _No_.

**Mayura** : _We are not._

**Ladybug** : Still close then clearly. I’m concerned over the fact that someone close enough to convince you to work as a magic terrorist is forcing you use a damaged miraculous.

**Mayura** : Foolish Child. I _chose_ to wield it. You do not understand what we are fighting for.

**Ladybug** : maybe I would if you told us.

**Mayura** : Maybe we would if you gave us your miraculouses.

**Chat Noir** : sorry to break the tension but I’m still thinking about that texting on a fan situation

**Rena Rouge** : oh thank god i was panicking right now

**Chat Noir** : like- can you imagine? Texting on a feather fan??

**Mayura** : I— I can’t say I have tried-

**Carapace** : Wait what’s hawkmoth’s weapon again?

**Ladybug** : uh a cane?

**Chat Noir** : yeah a cane

**Mayura** : It’s a cane.

**Rena Rouge** : HOW THE FUCK WOULD HE COMMUNICATE ON THAT??

**Pegasus** : the top maybe?

**Mayura** : No, not the top. The butterfly comes from the top of the cane, so—

**Mayura** :

**Mayura** : Huh I have no idea actually we’re usually together when we’re fighting so we haven’t checked..

**Ladybug** : I can’t believe we’re having magic existential crises with one of our super nemesises (that we favor more)

**Chat Noir** : MAYURA PLEASE GO ASK IM NOW DYING FOR ANSWERS

**Mayura** : Please hold- your curiosity is horribly contagious.

**Chat Noir** : YAY! TEN POINTS TO MAYURA!

**Rena Rouge** : WOO

**HoneyBee** : i honestly still hate you but I hate hawkmoth more so- yay I guess

**Ladybug** : this is a weird fucking experience, I feel like I should be more careful about this but honestly I don’t care anymore, I hope the fact that Hawkmoth isn’t even our favorite nemesis pisses him off.

**Ladybug** : Mayura if you expose us and tell him we’re in a chat with you, please tell him you’re our favorite.

**Ryuko** : this is indeed weird.

**Mayura** : I’ve returned. He pulled a “Get of my office out” card. He said he was busier with something of more importance. Said I shouldn’t worry about it. I am _not_ getting paid enough for this.

**Ladybug** : That’s.. so rough what the hell

**HoneyBee** : Mayura how much are you even getting paid to be a super villain with self deprecating powers? Do you have insurance or..

**Mayura** : not enough for this bullshit.

**Chat Noir** : OOH SHE CUSSED

**Bunnyx** : and hello chat noir- our local ten year old

**Chat Noir** : Hey! I’m fifteen!

**Mayura** : what the fuck— okay I knew you all were children but _wow_.

**Ladybug** : did you not know?!

**HoneyBee** : Chloe Bourgeois was like- 14

**Mayura** : okay well she basically stole it the first time she used it

**Mayura** : and Ladybug— I haven’t had a clear night of sleep in the last three days. I don’t pay attention to _all_ of Hawkmoth’s monologues. Especially the ones he wakes me up at three am for.

**HoneyBee** : Mayura being an overworked assistant running on spite to her dick boss AssMoth was a plot twist I wasn’t prepared for.

**Carapace** : what’s he even doing? What was deemed more important than his literal super villain buddy?? Like you literally have all the power to betray him he should answer shit??

**Carapace** : I shouldn’t be encouraging villainy like this but it should be done right at least— Yknow??

**Mayura** : HawkMoth is doing the same thing he does all day.

**HoneyBee** : be an asshole?

**Ryuko** : stalk random children?

**Bunnyx** : monologue?

**Ladybug** : akumatize infants?

**Mayura** : Well yes all of that. But I meant brood like a _prepubescent teenager_ not allowed to smoke the cheap ass blunt his _daddy_ dropped on his head as a baby while I work my ass off cleaning up his damn messes..

**Chat Noir** : OH DAMN MAYURA WENT OFF

**Rena Rouge** : AOH SHIt

**Rena Rouge** : DAMNNNNNN

**Carapace** : OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH

**HoneyBee:** FUCK HIM UP BITCH HELL YEAH

**Bunnyx** : SHITSHE JUST WENT THERE

**Roi Singe** : OOOH FUUCKKK HAWKMOTH JUST GOT OWNED

**Bunnyx** : I’m remembering this for all time

**Ladybug:** OWN IT BITCH WOO FUCK THAT BASTARD

**Pegasus** : AHAH! EVEN THE SUBORDINATE OF EVIL SGREES ON THE CALLING OUT OF BULLSHIT

**Rena Rouge** : holy shit im crying this is hilarious;;

**Viperion** : OH??? WIG??

**Ryuko** : _FUCK HAWKMOTH_

**HoneyBee:** ohshitryukocursed

**Ladybug** : Seriously tho Mayura you’re like- ten times cooler than HawkBitch. Please Stop hurting civilians you’re doing more wrong than right but still- you’re classy as fuck.

**Ladybug** : Pegasus, delete the chat please.

**Pegasus** : Done Ladybug.

_**[This Chat Has Been Deleted]** _

* * *

Nathalie looked up from her phone, the peacock floated up to her cheek

”Miss Nathalie? What’s wrong?” The kwami asked,

”Dusuu, I’m starting to regret I’m job here under Mr Agreste..” She said flatly, but inside she was screaming. She paused for a moment, blinking “huh.. his mask _does_ look like an egg.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette’s Mayura and Hawkmoth rant might’ve been a little ooc, but that was because it was a little miniature rant of my own. I’m an artist, I have my critiques. I won’t judge y’all if you like their designs, just take it with a grain of salt.
> 
> Nathalie: Hmph. Such irresponsible and young children.  
> Nathalie: children...  
> Nathalie: oh god they’re children-
> 
> Mayura accidentally bonds with the miracuteam.  
> She needs to be paid more with the shit she has to deal with.
> 
> Next fight with Mayura is filled with a lot more stifled laughs from both sides that Hawkmoth is confusedly left out of.


	9. What Happened when Kagami Stole the Bee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chat chapter, I was in the mood of writing some fluff, this takes place in chapter four.

How Chloe got from point A to point B was a fucking blur. All she knew was she _was_ sitting on a roof, but _now_ she was sitting in Kagami Tsurugi’s room. She really wasn’t expecting this to happen this day..

Ryuko held her in her arms tightly, climbing through the window carefully as she shut it behind her, and locked it. Chloe gulped, as a dark blush traveled up er cheeks.

”U-Uh R-Ryuko?” She sputtered, the dragon hero paused for a moment to look at her, there was an air of wild fury to her that Chloe found herself entranced with, the ice queen no longer looked human in a way, only a magnificent beast instead.

Her thin yellow eyes peered down at her for a moment before before carrying her to the closet, Chloe squeaked, as a numerous amount of.. unclean thoughts traveled through her mind— before she was plopped into a pile of.. blankets?

Kagami wrapped Chloe in the pile, her claws delicately positioning each trinket and item around the heiress before smiling contentedly.

”Ryuko w-what are you—“ Chloe started again, before feeling the drain hero’s finger in her lips. Her cheeks flushed a bright pink under her mask and she became silent, never in a million years did she imagine getting kidnapped like this.. 

”Shh _Honey_..“ Kagami hushed, her eyes warm as she detransformed, Chloe’s jaw went slack— _she just..!_ “Be quiet my treasure.. I’ll be back.. I’ll protect you.. hold you.. keep you warm.. just stay.. _please_..” She whispered, her breath heavy and hot as their faces became only inches apart

Chloe nodded blankly, the back of her mouth dry. Part of her wanted to scream and hide in a hole for the rest of her life, another wanted to make out with Kagami that exact moment because GOD THIS WAS DOING SOMETHINGS FOR HER RIGHT NOW- and another wanted to run away.

Still.. she’d do anything for that face..

”O-Okay.!” Chloe squeaked, her voice cracking as an unbelievable amount of blush traveled up her cheeks and shoulders.

Kagami seemed reluctant to go, but she still turned out of the closet door, then out of the room entirely. Chloe let out a heavy breath she didn’t realize she was holding.

The closet was filled with posters hidden behind the little clothing variation she had, there was a drawer and a few boxes full of small trinkets that Kagami had described before, and of course- all around her were blankets.

She could recognize a few as Dupain-Chen’s original, and a few either too worn down and simple to be owned by a rich girl like Tsurugi.

She quickly whipped out her phone and began to text the group chat.

**LesBeean** : uhh okay so ryuko kind of went into a blind sort of instinctual rage and literally dragged me back to her house- so I’m literally in her room now- also she detransformed

Yeah that went crazy in the chat. (You already read that though).

She brought her knees to her chest awkwardly, despite the warmth the blanket held for her however.. she still found herself.. cold. Lonely.. 

It wasn’t a new feeling.. but after seeing how close Kagami was to her, it made her longing.

Suddenly the closet door opened again, Chloe perked up as she saw Kagami slink inside,

”Kagami I uh- Oh you’re picking me up again— you can at least pretend I weigh something holy crap.!“ Chloe squawked, as she found herself scooped up in Kagami’s arms again, swaddled in a blanket, before being plopped down on.. Kagami’s bed. 

Her cheeks flared a bright red. _This better not be going in the direction I hope- I MEAN THINK- NOT HOPE WHAT—_

The bed was leaned against the wall, where many pictures were stuck to the wall, she leaned inside the corner comfortably, looking at Kagami shyly- because despite the professional look Kagami carried, there was still a fire in Kagami’s eyes that told Chloe that she wasn’t calm just yet..

”K-Kagami..” she said, in an almost warning tone “W-What are you..”

The dragon girl climbed onto the bed, before slinking under Chloe’s blankets and sticking herself right next to each other, their shoulders touching closely, Kagami was nearly entirely on top of Chloe- much to the heiress’s overwhelming emotion.

_O-OH MMY GOOOOOOD_

“K-Kagami.?!” Chloe squeaked, as Kagami leaned more into their contact, and despite how many levels Chloe’s dignity and logical standpoint screamed against— she found herself melting into Kagami’s touch as well.

“Can we cuddle.. _please_?” She asked softly, her dark amber eyes tender and pleading slightly. Chloe nodded dizzily, it felt like her head was above the clouds

The fencer wrapped her arms around Chloe’s waist, and nudged her head under Chloe’s chin, her legs straddled around Chloe’s thighs. Meanwhile, the heiress leaned her head on Kagami’s hair, arms awkwardly around and under Kagami as well.

”Are you comfortable.?” Kagami asked.

”Y-Yeah! I am.!” Chloe yelped. The fencer nodded softly, leaning closer to her

”Good.. I’ll protect you from everything here then.. my treasure..” She said in a hushed whisper, her breath fluttering against Chloe’s sensitive skin- she felt a deep heat travel up her cheeks “Won’t ever let your horrible parents hurt you again, _Honey_..”

Chloe’s face flushed, she looked away shyly, “T-Thanks..” she croaked.

The two laid in almost complete silence, their soft breathing and Kagami’s occasional murmuring as she adjusted her position slightly to nuzzle Chloe’s chest or neck being the only changes.

Meanwhile, Chloe was dying. Her cheer was beating way to hard, she swore it was going to burst— while her cheeks were a bright red. Was she dying? This felt like death. This was definitely death. 

Regardless though, she felt herself.. _melt_ in Kagami’s embrace.. there was a pretty good reason why she was so clingy with people and it was called mother fucking touch starvation.

However there was a level of guilt that she held as she.. _cuddled_ with Kagami. Huh they _were_ cuddling. OH FUCK THEY WERE _CUDDLING_ -

When the hell did they go from sitting up to _laying down_?! Oh god— when did Kagami start to _sleep_?! _OH MY GOD SHE SNORES_ -

Chloe found herself trapped underneath Kagami’s weight and on top of multiple soft pillows. However every time she attempted to move, Kagami whimpered in protest, hugging her tighter— Chloe couldn’t argue with that..

Kagami was practically a living heater, her back riding and falling peacefully, only moving uncomfortably when Chloe tried to, her hands were holding Chloe tightly. The heiress sighed, and stroked a hand through Kagami’s incredibly soft hair

”Damn it Tsurugi.. it _had_ to be _you_..” she murmured, her cheeks a soft pink. “If you knew it was me you’d be so disappointed..”

Chloe sighed, wiping a tear from her eye “Why’d you kidnap _me_ weirdo..? Do you _really_ care about me?” She laughed hollowly “Ridiculous., utterly ridiculous..”

She leaned her head back, her heart beating softly as she felt Kagami’s sleeping form rest on her- their legs tangled together, immeasurably close together, arms wrapped desperately around eachother-

_Hah.. two rich girls.. out of each others leagues.. what a cruel.. cruel joke.._ Chloe thought sadly, her cheeks a dark color under her mask. Slowly, as she held Kagami closer, snuggling the best she could— Chloe closed her eyes and fell asleep.

...

Three days later after the fifth _crazy_ dream she had of kissing Kagami—

“Well that was really gay.” Chloe said evenly, before screaming red faced into her pillow 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kagami doesn’t remember most of this.
> 
> I really hope she doesn’t seem creepy in this either, ramped up the dragon instincts here.


	10. Do you Dream?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some angst for your sugar last chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chat names:  
> Ladybug-Mom  
> Chat Noir-kinkshame  
> HoneyBee-LesBeean  
> Ryuko-ourtreasure  
> Roi Singe-DonkeyKong  
> Viperion-Noodleman  
> Carapace-Michelangelo  
> Rena Rouge-Rena Rage  
> Pegasus-Matrix  
> Bunnyx-Thumper

Alix watched as the sword slid out of HoneyBee’s body, the blonde choked out in horror at the bleeding wound, before falling over. The time traveler stepped back in shock, as a scream caught in her throat.

Ryuko lunged forward in horror, clutching HoneyBee’s fallen form

”HONEY.!” She screamed, as the blood poured out onto the crystal floor, Ladybug was sobbing, hands trembling as she started to hysterically whisper ‘no no no no’ as Chat was losing it.

Then the comb fell out of HoneyBee’s hair, clinking to the ground, Alix watched in surprise as the magic broke off her body.. revealing.. Chloe?

_Chloe was HoneyBee..? Haha.. ahhah haha... what..?_

_Why.. why did it.. why did she detransform..?_

” _CHLOE_.!” Chat roared, seeming to break the group out of their catatonic state, Alix began to rush forward but found herself being pulled back by Viperion, his eyes widened with horror

”Don’t.! We need you alive!” He yelled, holding her shoulder tightly,

A ear piercing battle cry broke her out of her daze, Ryuko had let go of Chloe, as she reached for her sword. The dragon was sobbing uncontrollably as she burst forward,

”YOU TOOK HER FROM ME..! YOU TOOK MY TREASURE AWAY!” She roared, tears streaming down her face

”Oh how I _hate_ dragons..” Hawkmoth growled annoyedly

“LIGHTNING! AIR! WATER! _ANYTHING_!” She snarled desperately, as she charged towards Hawkmoth “ANYTHING TO RIP HIM DIWN INTO _HELL_ —“

However as the lightning began to crackle off her sword, a loud squelching sound burst from Ryuko’s back, her sword clattered to the ground as she looked down at her seeping wound.

Hawkmorh scoffed unforgivingly, and She was kicked down mercilessly, tumbling down the stairs, before landing right next to the puddle of blood where Chloe was..

Alix almost laughed.. at how peaceful they looked— the transformation broke off of Kagami as she crawled towards Chloe’s body, her white uniform now a bright crimson as she grabbed onto the heiress’s hand, clinging to her desperately as she wheezed for breath- before stilling.

Scarlet Butterflies were fluttering everywhere, as they fought against classmates, strangers, creatures of her worst nightmares—

Yet she still hung back, because she was the last chance.. if they defeated Hawkmoth.. could Ladybug bring them back..?

Chat Noir deflected another stabbing, stumbling backwards

”YOU _BASTARD_!” He yelled “You don’t deserve to call yourself a father.!”

”I’m doing this for my family! You wouldn’t understand.!” Hawkmoth sneered, before kicking the cat hero in the stomach. Before he could plunge the blade into Chat’s head however, Viperion shoved him out of the way, he screamed in agony as it pierced his shoulder

”S-SECOND—“

”I don’t think so snake..” Hawkmoth said tauntingly, before bring his sword up- and plunging it through Luka’s jaw. There was a sound of gurgling blood as Luka collapsed to the ground, a voiceless scream.

Alix fell to her knees, covering her eyes as she heard their screams. She opened her hands just in time to see Roi Singe get thrown into the wall, a horrible cracking sound echoing across the room as her friends.. comrades.. family screamed

She looked over, and saw Kim lying on the floor— a halo of blood spreading out of his head.

“No.. NO NO NO KIM _NO_..!” She screamed. Alix scrambled to her feet, grabbing his arm and dragging him behind her cover, she slapped his face repeatedly, but nothing “DO NOT— DO- OH GOD NOT YOU- NO _PLEASE_ NO..!”

Her bet buddy.. her partner in crime.. gone. A horrible thought crossed her head— _Oh god what will Ondine think..? How will I break this to her?!_

She clutched his head tightly, tears streaking down her cheeks. Pegasus and Carapace had limped over, the turtle’s leg swollen and bleeding profusely, Pegasus’s eyes widened with horror as he put a hand over his mouth

”Kim.. _Kim_..!” Carapace said, shaking his shoulder “ _No.. no no no Kim no buddy please.._ ”  
  
  


Suddenly the debris around them shattered

”Found you..” Hawkmoth growled above them. Carapace grimaced, holding up his shield.

”SHEL-“

He grabbed Carapace by the neck and crushed him towards the ground, Alix grabbed Pegasus and abandoned Kim’s limp body. _They weren’t ready.. they weren’t ready.!_

Carapace had laid weakly on the ground, his goggles shattered to pieces as he looked up- blood streaming down his face.

”Was this.. _Hopeless_.?” He wondered out loud, before being snuffed out. Rena Rouge turned around and saw Nino’s limo body on the floor, and the moment she let out her horrified scream- the rabbit bear knew who the fox was..

Alix covered her mouth, suppressing herself from hurling. Alya just kept screaming.. louder than Ryuko did- but perhaps that was because she lasted longer..

_Wait_ \- she looked around- _where was—_

The horse hero was dragging himself to Kim’s deceased body “PEGASUS _DON’T_ —“

”I’ve got to.. I’ve got..!”

An akuma got him first, Alix another part of her shatter as she saw Max crumple to pieces— she didn’t resist her need to hurl this time. All she could do was sit, crumpled in the corner, her friends murdered right in front of her.

_This_.. she realized _this was all my—_

”CARAPACE! I’M RUNNING OUT OF ILLUSIONS! COVER—“ Alya turned and found no one there. Her face fell in despair, as she fell. Alix didn’t need to look this time. She had enough of this bloodshed..

All around her.. all around her were her dead friends.

And she caused this.

Alix looked up slowly, meeting all of their eyes.. Chloe’s, Kagami’s, Luka’s ( _Oh god what am I gonna tell Juleka?_ ), Nino’s, Kim’s, Max’s, Alya’s, her brother, her father, Marc’s, Nathaniel’s—

—and Adrien and Marinette’s..

Marinette stood forward, her neck a gaping wound, her ears torn off and her eyes sullen and empty.

”You.. killed us.. Alix..” she hissed “ _How could I.. how could I fucking trust you..!?_ ”

Then the tip of Hawkmoth’s blade finally embedded through her skin—

* * *

Alix woke up screaming, sweat rolled down her head as she clutched her chest tightly. She shot up from her tangled sheets, her heart was beating erratically, she could feel her nose twitching in irritability at it

Jalil slammed open her door, immediately asking what was wrong- but she waved him off, her throat dry and her hands shaking.

”N-Nightmare..” Alix answered, clutching her shoulders tightly, as if she was going to shatter

”Akuma?” He asked, his gaze soft

She gulped, her eyes flickering away from him. “Some.. somethin’ like that..” She said carefully “Can you get me some water?”

”Sure.. do you.. do you need a hug?” He asked, Alix shook her head, clutching her knees tightly

”M’fine.. thanks..”

He closed the door, Alix sighed, choking back a sob as she clutched the watch tightly to her chest. To the right of her, hidden away in a drawer, was Fluff, sleeping away.

It was crazy how Fluff didn’t wake up to her screams, just silently twitching in their sleep. Snoring peacefully. How could a being of time sleep so peacefully? God knows what they dreamt of..

Jalil entered the room a few minutes later, giving her cup of water and a quick ‘goodnight..tell me if you need anything’

Alix rubbed the space between her eyes.. it was 2 in the morning. _Might as well.._ she thought.

* * *

_HawkMoth Ass Kickers_

_(2:45 am)_

**Thumper:** do you guys dream?

**Michelangelo:** wdym

**Thumper:** do you guys like- have dreams about miraculous stuff

**Michelangelo:** like nightmares?

**Thumper:** ig

**Michelangelo:** yeah, all the time dudette

**Mom:** I can’t deny that. I’ve seen some shit. Comes back to me a lot.

**Mom:** are you okay bunnyx?

**Thumper:** eh

**Thumper:** could be better

**Mom:** do you wanna talk about it?

**Thumper:** not really, just remembering some shit

**Michangelo:** ah got ya

**Mom:** make sure to drink water

**Thumper:** K

**Kinkshame:** sorry I just woke up, are you okay Bunnyx?

**Thumper:** yeah yeah I just

**Thumper:** timetravel yknow?

**Noodleman:** I hear ya

**Noodleman:** could be worse, could be better, just trying to push forward?

**Thumper:** yeah

**Thumper** : just.. sucks

**Michelangelo** : that’s a headache to think about— we’re all pretty young here— you two okay?

**Thumper** : could be better

**Noodleman** : fine, could be better

**LesBeean:** eh- could be better

**Mom:** I’m exhausted but I won’t die

**Kinkshame** : could be betrer

**Thumper:** betrer

**Mom:** betrer

**Michelangelo:** betrer

**Noodleman** : betrer

**Thumper** : betrer

**Kinkshame** : fuck your guys

**LesBeean** : your 

**Kinkshame** : shame you all

**Mom** : **kink shame you all

**Kinkshame** : jail

**Kinkshame** : jail for a thousand years

**Thumper:** can we save that for hawkmoth? 

**Michelangelo:** honestly I wanna do worse to him for what he’s done to you guys

**Mom:** same..

**Kinkshame** : agreed

**LesBeean** : preach

**Noodleman** : I’d love to throw him in the seine

**Thumper:** absolutely

**Thumper:** I’m tempted to teleport right over his bed right now to punch him in the throat in his sleep

**Thumper:** I’d bring you guys but 

**Thumper:** Yknow

**LesBeean** : do it for the team

**Mom:** fucking go for it

* * *

Gabriel slept peacefully, before suddenly a bright blue light burned into his face. His eyes fluttered open tiredly as he stared up— what the fuck?

”Eat shit you fucking bastard” The rabbit hero said, before slamming a fist against his throat. He screamed in surprise, clutching his neck in pain— but before he could grab her she disappeared

”MOTHER FUC—“

* * *

_HawkMoth Ass Kickers_

_(2:57 am)_

**Thumper:** God damn that felt good

**Noodleman:** god bless you time rabbit

**Kinkshame:** you’ve done the greatest thing anyone ever could

**Mom:** amen

**LesBeean:** bless you and your bugs bunny glory

**_[Michelangelo changed Thumper’s name to MVP]_ **

**MVP:** thanks guys

**Kinkshame:** I think we can all rest well tonight now, agreed?

**LesBeean** : sweet dreams man

**Noodleman** : hell yeah

**Mom:** love you bunnyx you’re amazing I’ll buy you bakery goods next time I see you

**Michelangelo:** you’re my favorite now don’t tell rena

**Rena Rage** : WHAT THE FUCK DID I MISS

**Rena Rage** : I MISSED HAWKMOTH GETTING OUNCHED IN THE FACE??!

**Rena Rage:** oh

**Rena Rage:** sorry did not read the read the room

**Rena Rage:** sorry bunnyx sweet dreams hope you feel better <3

**MVP** : thanks rena

**MVP** : goodnight guys

**MVP** : and thanks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You hear that fuckers? ITS LOVE ALIX KUBDEL AND BUNNYX HOURS  
> COME GET YALL JUICE
> 
> That nightmare scene was scary, very gorey, first of many traumas Alix probably sees, but the only one I’ll really write


	11. Return of the Kinkshame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some suggestive topics, obviously, gotta love the kink shame akuma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chat names:  
> Ladybug-Mom  
> Chat Noir-kinkshame  
> HoneyBee-LesBeean  
> Ryuko-ourtreasure  
> Roi Singe-DonkeyKong  
> Viperion-Noodleman  
> Carapace-Michelangelo  
> Rena Rouge-Rena Rage  
> Pegasus-Matrix  
> Bunnyx-MVP

_HawkMoth Ass Kickers_

_(2:04 pm)_

**Rena Rage** : what

**Rena Rage** : in that fuck

**Rena Rage** : is that

**LesBeean** : why does that akuma look like a bdsm hell demon?

_**[Rena Rage has added Mayura to the chat]** _

**Rena Rage** : WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!

**Mayura** : kinkshame akuma

**Rena Rage** : WHAT THE FUCK

**Mayura** : im on my day off this is not my problem.

**Rena Rage** : respectable have a nice day

**_[Rena Rage has kicked Mayura from the chat]_ **

**Rena Rage** : MOTHER FUCKER IM KILLING HAWKMOTH

**Michelangelo** : oh b oy Im uncomfortable

**Matrix** : same with me. I just saw someone get hit by their crotch beam and they just

**Matrix** : god this is nasty

**DonkeyKong** : I’m kinda scared of what’ll happen if I hit it with my uproar

**Kinkshame** : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Kinkshame** : HELP ME PLEASE OH GODDEIEIWIQ1918

**LesBeean** : well chat is dead

**MVP** : aaaand I’m going back to sleep gn

**Rena Rage** : OH FFUCK I ALMOST GOT HIT OH FUCK

**Mom** : WHAT THE FUCK EVEN JS THIS SHIT?

**ourtreasure** : what’s a kink?

**LesBeean** : no one say a word

**LesBeean** : do not fucking corrupt her innocence or so help me I will

**DonkeyKong** : it’s what you like with sex

**ourtreasure** :

**Mom** :

**kinkshame** :

**LesBeean** :

**Michelangelo** :

**Rena Rage** :

**Matrix:**

**ourtreasure** : oh

**Matrix** : damn it what have you done

**Rena Rage** : ROI WHY

**Michelangelo** : dude!!

**ourtreasure** : _oh_

**Michelangelo:** she’s fucking traumatized now.!

**ourtreasure** : is that why someone I passed who got hit was suddenly wearing a collar and calling his lover ‘daddy’..? Is that what a kink is..? Is that why I saw people making out in the alleyways..?

**ourtreasure** : I can’t transform because everyone is making out in the alleyways..!

**Matrix** : I’ve seen way too many things today..

**Noodleman** : I’m so tired

**Mom** : you’re dead monkey boy.

**DonkeyKong** : IM SORRY I WAS JUST TRYING TO BE HELPFUL

**LesBeean** : roi I hope you like anal because iM SHOVING MY SHOE UP YOUR FUCKING ASS

**DonkeyKong** : AAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**MVP** : you brought this on your damn self dude

**Kinkshame** : am I the only one actually fighting against this thing?

**Rena Rage** : well yeah cause you’re already wearing your kink—

**Rena Rage** : on my way

**Kinkshame:** THE LEATHER CATSUIT DOESNT MEAN ANYTHING RENA YOU FUCKING FURRY PIECE OF SHIT

**Michelangelo** : right.. keep telling yourself that 

**Mom** : Okay so I know you all personally and I _really_ don’t want to know your sex lives right now so if you get hit, just let us know and just dip out okay?

**Rena Rage** : GOT HIT IVE FANTASIZED BEING STRUNG UP BY LADYBUG’S YO-YO AT LEAST ONCE

**Rena Rage** : uh oh

**LesBeean** : PPGFFFKFJFJHA HAHAHAAHAHAH

**ourtreasure** : oh dear

**Mom** : _goddamn it_

**Mom** : never mind- please _don’t_ text us

**Mom** : just dip

**Kinkshame** : and you all kinkshame _me_

**Michelangelo** : I hate everything right now.

**Rena Rage** : i can’t look at anyone the same way again, im gonna hide in a hole now..

**Noodleman** : rip

* * *

_HawkMoth Ass Kickers_

_(2:17 pm)_

**LesBeean** : SHIT

**LesBeean** : GOT REALLY CLOSE TO GETTING HIT

**LesBeean** : also might detransform soon

**LesBeean** : I had to sting someone, I think this akuma can semi mind control too?

**Rena Rage** : should I be worried about me rn??

**LesBeean** : hopefully not

**LesBeean** : their eyes glow bright pink when they’re being controlled, I think they have to be in their line of sight 

**Mom** : okay be careful, try and get back quick okay?

**LesBeean** : gotcha

**ourtreasure** : ive been hit. hiding _here_. need to recharge and it’s coming for me. someone cover me.

**LesBeean** : on my way

**DonkeyKong** : good luck, we better not catch you two making out in the alleyways dudes though

**LesBeean** : DUDE

**Mom** : damn it roi

**Rena Rage** : _dude_

**ourtreasure** : roi singe, it is taking every muscle in my body to type this out eloquently without revealing anything from my personal life... but if you make another comment about this damn akuma— i will personally shove my sword up your ass

**DonkeyKong:** im terrified

**ourtreasure** : good.

**LesBeean** : Ryuko where are you?

* * *

”Honey- over here..” A voice said in a hushed shout

Chloe turned around to see Kagami’s head sticking out behind a trash can. The blunette waved as Chloe quickly slipped into the alleyway, gripping her trompo tightly as she looked around the corner.

She took a rock and threw it to the side of the street, watching as The KinkShamer ran away. She let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding and slunk deeper into the alleyway.

”Okay.. okay we’re safe- good now you can transform again a-and..” Turning around, she met Kagami’s eyes. They were half lidded and very.. dark. Heavy. They looked _hungry_.

However by the way the fencer clutched her arms and shuddered every few seconds, it seemed like whatever spell she was under was being fought and resisted. Much to Chloe’s both relief and disappointment.

“K-Kagami.. are you.. Are you _okay_?” Chloe asked carefully, trying to avoid her crush’s gaze as her own blush started to travel up her cheeks. Kagami breathed heavily through her teeth before nodding, gulping

”Y-Yeah.. just.. I don’t think I’m safe to be around right now” She said, clutching her twitching arms “Maybe.. I don’t know.. tie me up and leave me or something.. I-I don’t know..”

”Are you admitting you want to be tied up by my trompo?” Chloe asked, almost amusedly. Kagami flushed a bright red as she covered her face

”I’d.. I’d do anything you’d ask really..” She mumbled, peeping through her fingers as she stared up at Chloe “Anything my treasure wants..” she repeated heavily.

It was Chloe time to blush again, she made a wheezing sound that was not unlike a kettle as she danced awkwardly on her spot. Her cheeks and ears almost as bright as Ladybug’s suit.

She _really_ wanted to make out with Kagami. Like— throw everything away and push her against a wall kind of make out.

The way the fencer’s soft and freckled cheeks dusted a bright pink as she fumbled with her delicate fingers drove Chloe crazy, as her hazey brown eyes looked away shyly.

Kagami was just _horribly_ cute and innocent, and it made Chloe’s desire to sweep her off her feet for some.. ahem.. _Super Penguino_.. ever grow. However— duty came first..

Kagami wasn’t in the right mind and even if she wanted it now.. her heart ached as she wondered about later. 

_Hawkmoth.. this damn bastard.._ Chloe thought scornfully _how dare he hurt my dragon like this.._

”Just dip out of the battle for now okay?” She said, her back straightening evenly as she coughed into her fist. “Let’s talk about this later—“

Kagami grabbed onto her hand, Chloe felt her heart stop for a moment- but looked up and saw the concern in Kagami’s eyes.

”Come back safe..?” She asked softly, her grip tightening for a moment. The heiress was silent for a moment before she smiled weakly.

”Absolutely, I’ll come back safe for you, my precious ‘Gami” Chloe winked, a sly grin playing across her face. The two stared at each other completely shocked. Chloe smacked a hand across her mouth _WHAT DID I DO WHAT DID I DO—_

“O-Okay..!” Kagami squeaked, covering her bright red face with her hand, looking away shyly “P-Patrol tonight then..?”

“Y-Yeah. Patrol. Tonight. That” Chloe sputtered, her cheeks flush as her eyes darted to anywhere but Kagami’s face. _Why do I suck at everything?!_

Kagami nodded, ”Right then.. g-good luck Honey,.”

Chloe felt her cheeks heat up, her ears red with embarrassment. She stepped forward, and took the fencer’s hand, and gave a soft kiss to Kagami’s knuckles.

”See you then, my _dragon_..” Chloe purred, before darting away, trying her best to not see how red Kagami got. _God this was a life changing experience.._ she thought. Unaware of the Ladybug heroine who was watching the entire ordeal.

* * *

_HawkMoth Ass Kickers_

_(2:54 pm)_

**Michelangelo** : ITS FINALLY OVER

**LesBeean** : good lord finally..

**Rena Rage** : I’ve never been so sexually confused, honest, and enlightened in my life

**Rena Rage** : at least we know that Chat’s leather thing isn’t actually his kink..

**DonkeyKong** : why did this guy even get akumatized?

**Kinkshame** : I TOLD YOU BEFORE AND YOU NEVER LISTENED

**Mom:** because it sounded like you were denying it

**Matrix:** there was still an above 80 percent that you had a leather kink

**Mom** : also he got kink shamed on social media, go figure 

**Noodleman** : i know too much now..

**MVP:** oh did you see the other timelines where they got hit too?

**Noodleman** : second chance.. had to save a lot of people from getting hit.. failed a lot.. learned too much..!

**Mom:** rest in piece viperion and bunnyx, they know our dirty secrets

**Mom:** can we get an f?

**kinkshame** : f 

**LesBeean** : F

**Michelangelo** : ffffff 

**Rena Rage** : F

**Matrix:** f 

**Donkeykong:** f

**ourtreasure** : f?

**Mom** : oh Ryuko! Are you okay? You got hit earlier

**Rena Rage** : OH GOD NO I FORGOT THE PRECIOUS DRAGON BABY GOT HIT BY THE KINK BLASTER

**Michelangelo** : please don’t call it that

**MVP** : could’ve been worse

**LesBeean** : Ryuko are you okay?

**ourtreasure** : yes. I just.. am a little shaken

**ourtreasure** : I went home, the beam made me.. compromised. I didn’t want to get in the way.

**Mom** : probably for the best, you and Honeybee have patrol tonight, don’t forget!

**LesBeean** : OH! ahaha ah. Right I forgot! I’ll get to that thing

**LesBeean** : the thing you said. The patrol. Yep

**ourtreasure** : yes, I’ll be there at 8:50. Our usual spot.

**Mom** : haha have fun! Please be safe!

**Rena Rage** : well that was weird

* * *

_The OGS_

_(8:43 pm)_

**Buginette** : I’m about to make RyuBee fucking canon

**Bananoir** : oop?

* * *

_Bug Buddies_

_(8:45 pm)_

**Ladybug** : so you gonna make out with kagami during patrol or what?

**HoneyBee** : OEIDJFJFHFJDKKD

**HoneyBee** : ANASBSBEJW

**HoneyBee** : wHAT

**Ladybug** : yknow...

**Ladybug** : necking?

**Ladybug** : snogging?

**Ladybug** : sucking face?

**Ladybug** : super penguino?

**HoneyBee** : oh fuck you

**Ladybug** : seriously though good luck don’t die

**HoneyBee** : you can’t even be a sassy piece of shit for one minute

**HoneyBee** : she probably doesn’t like me that way anyways

**Ladybug** : didn’t she say “I’d do anything you asked really” to you?

**Ladybug** : anything her treasure wants?

**HoneyBee** : JSHFHFJROEOW HOW DID YOU HEAR THAT!?.??”

**Ladybug** : I came to cover her

**HoneyBee** :

**HoneyBee** : mother of fuck

**Ladybug** : she also kidnapped you one time, even though it blew her identity, she wanted _you_ Chloe

**HoneyBee** : she wanted _HoneyBee_..

**Ladybug** : not the point- she likes you- go love

**HoneyBee** : whatever.. nothing is gonna happen..

**Ladybug** : sureeee

**HoneyBee** : oh fuck you

**Ladybug** : ;))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mayura cameo!  
> Poor everyone in the chat  
> Especially Chloe. Specifically Chloe.
> 
> What happens on patrol shall be decided by your comments. This chapter is a fucking mess of sexual tension.


	12. My Queen and Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat names:  
> Ladybug-Mom  
> Chat Noir-kinkshame  
> HoneyBee-LesBeean  
> Ryuko-ourtreasure  
> Roi Singe-DonkeyKong  
> Viperion-Noodleman  
> Carapace-Michelangelo  
> Rena Rouge-Rena Rage  
> Pegasus-Matrix  
> Bunnyx-MVP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s canon bitches

_Bug Buddies_

_(4:21 am)_

**HoneyBee:** okay i may have a girlfriend now

**Ladybug:** OH FUCKCKFKPWAQQWWQ

* * *

_Five Hours Before..._

Chloe tapped her foot impatiently on the roof, her arms crossed tightly as the cold wind brushed through her hair. Her outfit was much more practical now, but it didn’t change the fact that it was fucking _freezing_ out.

”Honey?”

She turned around, her lips curling into a smile. Kagami looked as beautiful as ever.

”Hello Ryuko” She greeted, flicking her hair to the side, trying to ignore the ever growing blush on her cheeks “Patrol time?”

”Actually..” Her hands fumbled together awkwardly, her golden gaze adverting away “I’d like it if we could.. talk..”

Chloe paused for a moment, sterling herself for the conversation to come.. she winced before nodding, tapping the space next to her, Kagami hopped over and sat beside the heiress, their shoulders softly touching as they looked down at the glowing city.

”So.. today’s akuma..” Kagami started, her cheeks flushing into a deep red “I.. I said some things to you.. do you remember?”

”Do I have to say it out loud?” Chloe asked, as heat pooled into her stomach. The fencer nodded, Chloe said and leaned on her elbow, a small and shy smile curling across her lips “You.. You said you’d do anything.. for me.”

”Not just _anything_..” Kagami purred, her golden and sharp eyes piercing through Chloe’s frantic and beating heart, as her hand curled around he down- “Anything you asked me to..”

”Anything?” Chloe gulped,

” _Anything_ ” Kagami confirmed, her cheeks glowing softly “Because.. my feelings for you..”

Chloe felt her heart aching uncontrollably, her face red and flushed as she stared at Kagami. The ice queen. The one who’s first words ever spoken to her were ‘Never speak to me again’.. she was blushing softly as they held hands above the skyline.. after the wild afternoon of sexual tension and aphrodisiac akumas..

”..My feelings for you Honey.. are romantic _beyond_ romantic..” Kagami confessed, chuckling slightly as her eyes moved back to meet hers, while a soft smile curled on her lips “I think you’ve realized it by now.. by how I’ve acted.. how much I’ve said you mean to me—and.. I wanted to say.. I love you _Honey_.”

A silence filled the space between them as they stared at each other, Chloe’s eyes widened as she repeated Kagami’s words inside her head, wondering when the sound of her alarm would wake her up and snap her back to the cold reality that was crushing on Kagami Tsurugi.

_I love you Honey. I love you Honey. I love you Honey. I love you Honey. I love you Honey. I love you Honey._

But no- she wasn’t waking up- because this was real.

This cold air that rustled through her blonde hair, the beating in her heart, and warmth that pooled into her cheeks as Kagami held her hand.

This was real.

Chloe let out a soft laugh, leaning her head into Kagami’s shoulder for a moment before pulling off. Kagami started at her with a mix of sadness and confusion before the heiress cocked her head to the side, motioning for her to follow.

”You.. you love me?”

”I do.”

_I love you Honey. I love you Honey. I love you Honey. I love you Honey. I love you Honey. I love you Honey._

“Why? I’m not the greatest person ever, hardly _exceptional_ if you ask me.” She muttered

Kagami’s eyes narrowed ”If this is about Chloe-“

She winced, her hands balling into fists beside her as they bounced gracefully across the buildings, before stopping on an abandoned building- far far above the streets

_I love you Honey. I love you Honey. I love you Honey. I love you Honey. I love you Honey. I love you Honey._

“It kinda is.. in its own way..” she said carefully, before shaking her head “But.. no.. it’s not about her— this is about me.. not being enough.. for you”

Chloe wiped away a wet tear

”You love me for being Honey.. but.. but if you met the real me?” Chloe choked back a soft sob “You’d _hate_ me Kagami.. I know you would..”

”That’s not true.” Kagami stated, 

The blonde sniffled, clutching her shoulders tightly, as she looked away. Slowly Kagami walked next to Chloe, their fingers intertwining once again as the heiress stared off across the skyline.

”You deserve better than me..” She whispered 

“But do you love me too?”

Chloe paused for a moment, her throat dry “Yeah. I really love you. More than anything really..”

_I love you Honey. I love you Honey. I love you Honey. I love you Honey. I love you Honey. I love you Honey._

“Then I’ll love you for forever, Honey” Kagami said softly, moving in front of her to plant a small kiss on her knuckles. Oh how much she loved how she said her name “Can you do the same?” She asked

Chloe fell silent, her grip on Kagami’s hands tightening “I already love you.. I just wish you didn’t love me..”

”Why would you ever wish that?”

”Because like I said..” She murmured “You deserve better than me.. I’m afraid that once you know who I am.. you’ll leave me.. just like everybody else..”

”Do you really believe I could live without you?” Kagami asked,

Chloe felt her cheeks into a deeper shade of red as she dug her head into Kagami’s shoulder, wrapping her arms around Kagami’s waist as the two stood quietly on the roof top.

_I love you Honey. I love you Honey. I love you Honey. I love you Honey. I love you Honey. I love you Honey._

”You’re a dork” she mumbled into her suit, her cheeks darkening as her heart did flips in her chest, squeeze and tightening as Kagami’s warmth seeped into deep through their suits, making her skin prickle

”Is that okay?”

”It’s perfect..” Chloe chuckled, before pausing “Hey Ryuko?”

”Yes?”

“Do you want to know who I am?”

”If you’re comfortable with that.. yes, I would.”

Chloe took a deep breath, and nodded. Her heart felt tangled and unsteady, a cold and growing fear prickled at her fingertips as the oh so simple words strayed at the tip of her tongue.

Part of her wanted to quit, but looking at the soft expression on Kagami’s face that she was awaiting to twist into one of despair.. the curiosity of what would happen was stronger.

”Pollen.. Buzz off..” She mumbled, as her transformation fell away- Chloe closed her eyes, afraid to see the disappointment of Kagami’s face, before she felt the dragon girl caress her cheek.

Her eyes fluttered open and she saw Kagami simply smiling at her

”I love you” She said, almost breathlessly as she lifted up Chloe’s hand and held it towards her cheek, fingers intertwining. Chloe swallowed down the dry lump in her throat, her cheeks flushing.

“You.. You do..?”

”Absolutely, Chloe”

She felt as if her heart exploded, her cheeks flushed a bright pink and she wrapped her arms around Kagami’s waist, squealing with delight. She god almighty hoped she wasn’t dreaming.

Finally resting for a moment, she held Kagami in her arms, nuzzling into her shoulder as she felt the fencer’s arm wrap around her back. It was warm, comforting.. and a heat that she hadn’t felt in a long time spread inside her chest and cheeks.

”Chloe?”

She sniffled, wiping away a tear as she looked up into Ryuko’s golden eyes.

”Sorry! I’m just.. I’m j-just really happy.. I-I’m just really happy you like me..” She smiled, fumbling tiredly over her words, she pushed part of her hair off her face “I just.. I just.. hold on..”

She quickly transformed again, once again in her HoneyBee outfit, she could see a small flicker of disappointment that went across Kagami’s face as the dragon pouted.

”Why did you transform?” She asked curiously

”I.. I feel more comfortable talking to you like this, being HoneyBee makes me feel.. _safer_.. is that weird?” Chloe questioned, slowly pulling her hand away before feeling herself being held tighter.

”No! No it’s okay! I was just sad to see your cute face go.. especially after I could see all of that wonderful and adorable blush under your mask..” Kagami purred, the heiress flushed.

”Ryuko you can’t just say things like that to me!” She shouted embarrassedly, her cheeks burning into what felt like a new shade of red.

The dragon rose an eyebrow “Honey.. why are you calling me Ryuko? I told you.. you can call me by my real name when we’re alone, no one s up here.. they can’t hear us..”

Chloe shivered as she felt Kagami’s breath reach her sensitive and very pink ears,

”No one?” She wondered softly, her eyes looking off at the distant city. 

”No one.” Kagami affirmed, her grip tightening.

Chloe paused for a moment, as Ladybug’s multiple text messages flickered across her eyes for a moment, ringing through her head as she felt her blushed grow more and more. 

“Kagami.. you said.. you’d do anything I asked you to right?” Chloe asked, her voice low as her hands edged towards Kagami’s cheeks, her thumb trailing the edge of her dark crimson mask.

The dragon girl’s eyes widened slightly, the red on her cheeks seeming to grow more under her mask, she nodded thickly.

”I did say that, and I mean to stick to my word.” She answered. Chloe paused for a moment, unsure whether or not to cross the delicate and fragile line the two girls had drawn since the day they met in their separate identities.

However as Kagami tilted her head and lifted up Chloe’s chin, her dark amber eyes warm and filled with the same hunger as hers, she decided to take the fencer’s advice...

_...and never hesitate._

”..then I want you to kiss me.”

”And?”

”..and more.”

Kagami took Chloe’s hand and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles, before leaning towards her face, so close that the heiress could smell the soft breath mints the girl had probably eaten before..

”Of course my treasure.”

* * *

_Bug Buddies_

_(4:28 am)_

**Ladybug:** okay but did you make out

**HoneyBee:** yes we did

**Ladybug:** tongue?

**HoneyBee:** little bit

**Ladybug:** niceee

**HoneyBee:** Kagami knows my identity.. she.. is that okay?

**Ladybug:** heck yeah??? 

**Ladybug:** your biggest concern was if she hated you as Chloe, You and her literally made out moments after you revealed your identity to her.

  
  
**Ladybug:** if I was the previous guardian I’d be like “hurr durr return your miraculous it isn’t safe..”

**Ladybug:** but I trust you both

**Ladybug:** however I will say- either date hero/hero or civilian/civilian only. I don’t want people connecting dots here.

**Ladybug:** we shouldn’t be suspicious of every person we meet but we shouldn’t underestimate them either

**HoneyBee:** yeah me and her decided to date as heroes only.. with our.. families and such

**HoneyBee:** I’m not ready as Chloe.

**HoneyBee:** part of me is scared that I never will be, but for now.. just being HoneyBee, hero of Paris- lesbeean icon- and girlfriend of the amazing Ryuko- is enough..  
  


**Ladybug:** Should I be expecting to see you too being cute and gushy at patrols?

**HoneyBee:** absolutely- Renapace Is gonna have competition for Paris’s 1# Grossest Couple

**Ladybug:** hell fucking yeah 

**Ladybug:** okay but go the fuck to sleep now it’s four am you need rest you useless lesbian

**HoneyBee:** thank you for everything, gn

**Ladybug:** gn  
  


* * *

_Blonde™_

_(5:56 am)_

**Chat Noir:** Congrats on the sex

**HoneyBee:** gee thanks

* * *

**_[HoneyBee has named the chat The Queens]_ **

_The Queens_

_(7:01 am)_

**Ryuko:** my treasure <3

**HoneyBee:** yes my dragon~  
  
  


**Ryuko:** it’s pleasant to text you like this

**HoneyBee:** it’s pleasant to just know you 

**HoneyBee:** and idk

**HoneyBee:** be with you

**Ryuko:** I love you Chloe

**HoneyBee:** sDHDHDNosksJsisk

**HoneyBee:** I love you too Kagami

**Ryuko:**

**Ryuko:** ah I see the reason why you created that amalgamation of letters now, I may have made the same thing but I deleted it

**Ryuko:** Is this why you seemed to die every time I sent you a heart?

**HoneyBee:** lmao yes

**Ryuko:** <33333333333333333

**HoneyBee:** kagami you are actually fucking hurting me ohmygod ilysm 

**Ryuko:** Right, may I ask-

**Ryuko:** should we share this to the chat?

**HoneyBee:** as in our relationship?

**Ryuko:** yes

**HoneyBee:** if you’re comfortable with it yeah

**Ryuko:** I am, but you said before that you didn’t want to date as civilians because you weren’t ready as Chloe, is this the same reason?

**HoneyBee:** kinda yeah, I know for sure Bunnyx knows who we are sense she kinda saw us die, and I told Ladybug already and she was supportive

**HoneyBee:** i want to love you for forever but I’m also scared what’ll happen to you if I come out as chloe

**HoneyBee:** I don’t want the people who I finally got.. to abandon me again..

**Ryuko:** I respect that and I want you to know- I’ll never leave you okay Chloe? You are worth more than any jewel or treasure to me, I will never abandon you because despite your and my flaws— I love every part of you

**Ryuko:** or maybe you’re just a good kisser

**HoneyBee:** wjejdiswoso who taught you how to sass

**Ryuko:** you, the second best sass teacher in the world

**HoneyBee:** who the hell is first??

**Ryuko:** Chloe Bourgeois

**HoneyBee:** I love you my dragon queen

**Ryuko:** I love you too my treasure <3

_**[Ryuko has changed HoneyBee’s name to MyTreasure]** _

_**[MyTreasure has changed Ryuko’s name to MyQueen]** _

* * *

_HawkMoth Ass Kickers_

_(7:23 am)_

**Rena Rage:** y’all wanna get coffee?

**LesBeean:** coffee sounds fucking amazinf

**MVP:** fuck coffee would be great rn

**Matrix:** where shall we all meet?

**DonkeyKong:** getting out of swim practice hold up

**ourtreasure:** Anything slightly awakening sounds wonderful right now actually.

**Rena** **Rage:** buying shit rn- just getting coffees rn for everyone, does anyone want anything specific?

**Mom:** put espresso shots into mine.

**Rena** **Rage:** how many?

**Mom:** yes

**kinkshame:** just give her a regular coffee, we’re working on coffee control right now.

**Mom:** fuck you chat i need this shit

**Noodleman:** dude how the hell are you going to hold all of these drinks??

**Rena Rage:** I mean- I’m transformed rn and paying as ‘Rena Rouge’ so maybe I can try??

**Michealngelo:** Babe I’m literally right here hand me a few

**Rena Rage:** they’re giving it on the house I can’t let my pride die here

**MVP:** rena stop being a little shit and give your boyfriend the goods before you drop it all like an idiot

**Rena Rage:** _gasp_

**Rena Rage:** how dare you

**LesBeean:** anyways, once y’all get there, me and ryuko have something to tell you guys- do you want me to bring breakfast? I’m near the dupain-cheng bakery

**Noodleman:** omg yes say hi to marinette for us

**Rena** **Rage:** Mari!!

**Michelangelo:** Dudette! I love dupain-chengs

**kinkshame:** ditto

**DonkeyKong:** couldn’t live without it

**DonkeyKong:** seriously I would die

**LesBeean:** i have acquired the loafs.

**ourtreasure:** and?

**LesBeean:** Marinette says hi

**Noodleman:** ah

**Noodleman:** my life is complete

**kinkshame:** I feel whole now

**Mom:** cute

**Rena Rage:** okay okay see you guys at the usual spot!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As said- it’s canon bitches  
> Hope that cute little reveal was alright, didn’t wanna push it and write them making out, that’s up to your imagination. they didn’t fuck though, they’re sixteen (in this) jfc
> 
> they still totally played super penguino™ 
> 
> The “we’re dating!” Reveal happens of screen, not writing that whole shtick though so that’s also up to your imagination, next chapter will be miscellaneous again with the addition of our lovely RyuBee as a background ship now


	13. Man Behind the Slaughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chat names:  
> Ladybug-Mom  
> Chat Noir-kinkshame  
> HoneyBee-LesBeean  
> Ryuko-ourtreasure  
> Roi Singe-DonkeyKong  
> Viperion-Noodleman  
> Carapace-Michelangelo  
> Rena Rouge-Rena Rage  
> Pegasus-Matrix  
> Bunnyx-MVP

_HawkMoth Ass Kickers_

_(1:17 pm)_

**Noodleman** : centaurs have six limbs and are therefore insects please discuss

**MVP** : fuck you

**MVP** : I hate you

**MVP** : out of this house

**Rena Rage** : ohhh my god..

**Michelangelo** : ah there’s the aneurism I was wondering when I’d get one todsy

**LesBeean** : why

**LesBeean** : why would you do this

**Mom** : how fucking dare you i regret giving you the miraculous how how dare you fucking i

**kinkshame** : you’ve killed her Viperion

**kinkshame** : you’ve killed ladybug

**kinkshame** : what the fuck do we do now??

**kinkshame** : is it time for the return of mister fucking bug??

**kinkshame** : are we going to have to repeat that shit show cause our main bug is fucking d e a d??

**Rena Rage** : I mean- if no one is gonna call dibs..

**LesBeean** : NOPE NOPE DIBS DIBS I CALL DIBS

**Rena Rage** : MOTHER FUCKER

**LesBeean** : EAT SHIT YOU FOXY THE PIRATE BITCH HAHA

**_[ourtreasure has changed Rena Rage’s name to Foxy]_ **

**Foxy** : HGGJFJFKDOSLL

**Foxy** : YOUVE INFECTED RYUKO WHAT HAVE TOU DONE

**Michelangelo** : I can’t believe it.. I’m dating foxy the pirate fox.. my heart hurts

**Noodleman** : my deepest condolences

**Foxy** : _CARAPACE_

**Michelangelo** : I’m sorry Foxy, but your love.. is fordbidden.. besides- my true love is.. the man behind the slaughter..

**Noodleman** : [_[themanbehindtheslaughter.video]_](https://youtu.be/YzA1QP93GGM)

**Donkeykong** : [_[brosihaventplayedfnafinyears.video]_](https://youtu.be/Tvh1dxUAx50)

**Foxy** : fuck you

**MVP** : what would the children look like

**kinkshame** : I’m bleaching my eyes now

**Mom** : I hate all of you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, sorry about that


	14. Dear lord how are we alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow it’s been a while

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chat names:  
> Ladybug-Mom  
> Chat Noir-kinkshame  
> HoneyBee-LesBeean  
> Ryuko-ourtreasure  
> Roi Singe-DonkeyKong  
> Viperion-Noodleman  
> Carapace-Michelangelo  
> Rena Rouge-Foxy  
> Pegasus-Matrix  
> Bunnyx-MVP

_HawkMoth Ass Kickers_

_(8:55 am)_

**Foxy** : I JSUT FINISHED MY FUCKING EXAM MY BRAIN HURTS SO FUCKING MUCH

**MVP** : haha loser

**Michelangelo** : WHAT IS QEUSTION 13??!

**Foxy** : 45

**Mom** : DONT SHARE ANSWERS

**LesBeean** : hah dumbasses

**ourtreasure** : absolute fools

**Foxy** : ohmygod mooom the gays are bullying me

**Mom** : live with it

**Lesbeean** : we’ll bully you more furry

**Foxy** : says the one fucking the scalie

**Lesbeean** : EYE-

**Kinkshame** : she got you there

**ourtreasure** : what is a scalie?

**Lesbeean** : I don’t like this conversation

**Matrix** : neither do I.

**DonkeyKong** : but wait what is a furry

**Mom** :I hate my life

**Kinkshame** : isn’t it like

**Kinkshame** : like a furry but reptiles??

**Noodleman** : yeah

**DonkeyKong** : hello? I wasn’t answered?

**MVP** : of course _you’d_ know dude

**Noodleman** : hey-

**MVP** : hey yourself

**KingDonkey** : so why is ryuko and viperion scalies?

**ourtreasure** : I am?

**LesBeean** : you aren’t

**Mom** : you aren’t don’t worry

**ourtreasure** : ok

**Foxy** : you are

**ourtreasure** : I’m getting mixed signals here

**Michelangelo** : I regret checking back here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long break, I’ve been doing other fics  
> Here’s a very small chapter  
> Just to get back in the swing of things! Sorry it’s so short.


End file.
